The Panty Saga
by JockoMegane
Summary: A continuing series of vignettes and short fics about the girls... and their lingerie!
1. Default Chapter

The Panty Saga - Washu

By JockoMegane

Send all comments to: Tenchi Muyo and sundry related characters and concepts are the property of AIC, Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. This is a non-for-profit piece of fanfiction. Please do not sue me and a thousand blessings will be upon you and your kin!

NOTE: This is a series of vignettes and is not intended to be related unless otherwise noted.

Lemon warning: Yes, this is a Lemon. Don't read it if you're under 17 or don't like that sort of thing.

LiveJournal:

http/ by Nugar and Kthardin. Thank you both.

Special thanks to EvilPii.

" " denotes spoken dialog.

' ' denotes thoughts.

000

Shadows. Shadows upon metallic equipment, tubing, conduits, nodes, and numerous other things beyond the comprehension of most mortal beings hummed quietly with purpose. An occasional flicker, or a click or a clack would issue from the mass of machinery; the accumulation of many lifetimes of knowledge and progress. This was a monument to science like no other. Its purpose unparalleled. Its goal unquestionable.

A hand pierced the shadow; in the palm there was a small control pad. A finger depressed a button-

The shadows were eradicated by the sudden infusion of blinking and glittering lights all around the chamber. First one ray of illumination, and then two, then four, then eight, and so on...

A chuckle, then a stifled giggle, finally a laugh. A cackle.

An automated voice joined in:

PRIMARY CONTAINMENT CHAMBER SEALED. COMMENCING OPERATION IN... FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE. OPERATION COMMENCING.

The cackle was lost amid a grinding and accelerating cycle of noises as the chamber filled with more and more light. It was blinding, like some awesome power had decided to climax a lovely day with cracking a star straight down the middle and observe the pretty colors that resulted from it. Considering the skills of the one who had pushed the button, such a thing was not beyond their abilities.

Finally, the light subsides, and the vast tangle of conduits can be seen again. Close to the green clad sleeve where the control pad resides, there's a small glass rectangular door.

DING!

Washu Hakubi set the control pad down, and methodically secured special protective hand-wear for safety purposes. She waited for a moment, and then keyed the glass door open. She reached in and retrieved the container that sat inside. Washu set the container down, after about another minute she divested herself of the hand-wear and began the next step of the experiment.

A marshmallow. Two, in fact.

A cautious blow, and an even more cautious sip.

"Ah, that's the way a real cup of hot cocoa should taste like!"

Washu took a longer sip, reveling in the warmth and the taste. Another sound of taste delight echoed through her lab as she paused to look around.

By the clock the Masaki house followed, it was about 11:30 p.m. and the time for all good little scientific genius' to get into bed had come. It had been a full winter day. Sasami had pushed them all out soon after breakfast for an extended snowball war. It had been her, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Nobuyuki on the "Super Genius, Cook, Architect, and Cute Spaceship" team while Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone made up the opposing team (unnamed because negotiations broke down between Ryoko and Ayeka, descending into an intra-team snowball fight and thus starting the game anyway) while Yosho, Azaka, and Kamidake were the referees.

Washu chuckled to herself; it had been a hard fought battle. Fought from snowbank to snowbank in the front yard. Territory changed hands almost minute-by-minute and her daughter's flying abilities had almost made her team lose on more than one occasion. Finally, thanks to Ryo-Ohki and Sasami's quick ammunition making abilities and Nobuyuki's superior knowledge of battle tactics (he snuck up behind Tenchi with a snowball in each hand) had carried the day.

Her hot cocoa soon finished, Washu tossed the empty mug aside, a subspace pocket taking the mug to her dishwasher. She stretched; appreciating the feeling her adult form gave her when she did this. She smirked. Changing between her child and adult form had also helped her team win the snowball war. Ryoko cried foul, and Yosho ruled that she had to choose one form or another for the duration of the game. Washu had not changed back from her adult form after the game was over.

"What a day," she chuckled as she went through a door that appeared for her and emerged into her personal room.

An impossibly spacious room that would make even the grandest Emperor or Empress of Jurai scowl in envy. Glass aquariums surrounded the room with only a break in the center of the circle (from where Washu was standing) for the exit on one end and a mirror-door to the equally spacious bathroom at the other. The bed, as befitting such a magnificent room was stately, with four posts and a gauzy red canopy and matching comforter. Crab plush toys stood guard on the pillows. Washu stretched again, her body feeling a pleasant enough ache from the day's activities. She ran the back of her hand absently through her spiky mane of bound red hair.

Her service in General Sasami's snowball brigade had almost been for naught at the hands of her Little Ryoko and Ayeka's amazing teamwork and covering skills. "Yeah," Washu said to the empty room, "more like covering Tenchi as he snuck glances at their posteriors..."

Washu rubbed the part on her neck where she got hit not once, not twice, but three times. One from each of them. First Ryoko, then Ayeka, and then Tenchi. Though, Washu admitted, Tenchi's had been the softest thrown snowball out of the three. It would have been four, five, and six if had not been for a left-handed gift from the deities.

"That Nobuyuki," Washu chuckled as she keyed some commands in on a holo-pad. Her alarm was set for 8:00 a.m. Masaki time, as she liked to call it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, a silly smile on her face. 

Nobuyuki had saved her from further snowball peltings and helped Sasami's team win by putting himself in harm's way. Actually, he had been intending from the looks of it to swoop in like some big, brave samurai or something and had slipped and fallen down right in front of her. Everyone stopped for a moment as Tenchi went to his father's side to see if he was all right. Once Nobuyuki confirmed that fact, and Tenchi turned his back on him... two quick, but well made, snowballs impacted across Tenchi's backside and lower back.

Ryoko and Ayeka again protested, but much to their chagrin and Yosho's great delight, it was still allowed. The necessary points scored, the game was called for Sasami's team. As the victorious cheered and the defeated scowled (Tenchi consoled Ryoko and Ayeka with promises of cheese cake), Nobuyuki got to his feet.

Washu had been brushing snow off of her bright orange snowsuit, lifting her leg up to brush the powdery substance off of the pant leg when she slipped.

Nobuyuki caught her by the shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her and hoisting her back up. His eyes spoke of concern, and that damn grin was on his face all through it, especially since her chest was pressed against his own. Words were exchanged once she was on standing up right again, enough to provide a background to their directionless small talk as Washu was (and she suspected he was too) thankful for the cold weather masking their blushes. Soon enough, they had parted, but Washu would have bet her weight in antimatter if they hadn't snuck at least a hundred different looks at each other during dinner...

But now it was bedtime for all good little scientific geniuses. A rare time to recharge and get ready for the trying times of the next breakthrough discovery and more energy to track down new guinea pigs. A time to let the subconscious part of one roam free for (hopefully) eight hours. A time to tie up that object of your day's fancy and do oh so unspeakable things to him or her.

Washu glanced at the wall chronometer. It was just a bit earlier than she had thought. "Wow, only that early?"she exclaimed.

That meant she had time to look at those sub-atomic particle journals published by the Sarlackian Science Academy...

Or... something more.

A naughty smile spread across her lips. She wasn't tired. No, not at all. There was time, too.

She unbuttoned her red vest slowly as she hummed a happy tune about a molecule named Shumi, who's late for a date with a proton named Suzi. The soft crimson vest soon was tossed aside onto a waiting pillow. Her smile broadened, her fingers lightly playing at the red jewel that secured the choker and her white blouse; unclasping the armbands and allowing the blouse to open.

Fingers stopped there for a moment, trailing down the flesh of her flat stomach and with the barest touch from her fingertip, her buckle disengaged. Her black skirt fell to the floor in a dry swishing.

She lightly touched the purple silk sash that bound her hair, electing to keep it in place until the morning when she could properly go to work on its carroty splendor.

Washu stood there for a moment, admiring herself in the mirror. A soft, smooth pink satin bra peeked out from the open blouse; cups cut low, supporting her already ample bosom, lined with silky-soft 'girly' flowery embroidery and a dainty bow right in the bottom valley of her bounty; securing the cups together. Her feet still in the discarded skirt, the only other article of clothing she had on were panties to match her bra. Same soft, silky embroidered border sliding down the fringes towards her center. An accompanying pink silk bow stood watch at the very top of the panties. 

She had acquired the lingerie after seeing them in one of those quaint Earth 'movies,' the kind they still produced and stored on flat grain film. She had been watching the television alone one afternoon with no one around and remembering how during her early days at the Science Academy her manner of dress (and even undergarments) were not all that different from her male colleagues.

'Well, always good for one to try new things,' she had thought with a shrug and made a mental note to acquire some new underwear. Starting with the pair she saw in the movie. Odd, Washu thought, such nice underwear and the actress in the movie hardly wore it for very long.

"Looking good," Washu commented to the mirror. She stepped out of the discarded skirt and sauntered across the room slowly, enjoying the soft warmth of her automatically adjusting climate controlled bedroom. 

She chuckled, her hands lightly settling on her stomach, just barely disturbing the skin as they trailed lazily down across the top of her panties. A digit felt the bow, admiring the silk's kiss. Each hip was shifted and favored for the mirror now, and as the red-haired woman did a graceful, effortless spin, a flash of a very firm, shapely posterior held in check only by a discrete band of pink that just barely maintained a thread of modesty for Washu.

"Hmm." She stopped with her rear facing the mirror, her hand lightly splayed against the left cheek. Washu gave it a light slap, shuddering just a bit at the soft, but satisfying crack she heard. "And with no annoying panty line, either," she cackled. What Earth women derided as 'visible panty line' had always irked her whenever she wore form-fitting clothing. Washu was a firm believer in women keeping all of their secrets carefully in check until it was time to put them into play.

Washu grinned, feeling better by the moment. With a thought she summoned her holo-top again. Might as well get some calculations out of the way before she truly retired for the night...

A red plush pillow appeared for her to sit on. With a feline stretch, bra-clad breasts jutting out and a quick tug to make sure her panties were in place, she sat down and began to review the formation of a new galaxy some sixty million light-years from Earth. Covered quite like nobody else by a doctor whose name cannot be pronounced by any Earth language at the Sarlackian Academy. Washu liked the man's biting and lively sense of humor in the pages of his scholarly journal that was put out, without fail, every fifteen standard days.

"Now that's a pretty formation right there," she remarked to no one in particular. The display in front of her showed a multi-colored swirl of stardust that vaguely resembled a spilt cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.

"Have to get me one of those...mmm, maybe I've been spending too much time around Mihoshi lately." Washu had to hand it to her though, the blonde GP officer always knew the best desserts and how or where to acquire them. 

She clicked on half a dozen screens that displayed the image she was seeing in vertically scrolling columns of text and numbers. 

Washu crossed her legs, the satin panties hugging and caressing her inner thighs.

"My, my, my!" Washu shook her head. "Mounds and mounds of hydrogen and amino acids. Life's already forming!" She clapped her hands once and leaned in closer to the display to see the data scroll by, line by line, her arm resting against the fabric of her bra and the firmly supported breast there. 

She studied the data and the visual records intently for a while, mouth cupped in one hand and her tongue just pressing past her lips, her other hand lightly rested on her thigh.

Washu grinned. To say that she grinned does not do it justice. While she was already content and happy, before she only had a mere pleased grimace on her face. Watching the data tell its story to her made that pleased grimace slowly turn into a big wide grin.

"What... fertile activity! Damn, billions of years before they're humanoid types and they're already makin' like cabbits," she mused, as she made sure she was copying all of the data. "Of course, I bet Nobuyuki could do it better."

Washu clicked off the displays and holo-top. She stood up and the plush pillow chair disappeared. 

She sighed, again glancing at the reflection of her female pulchritude in the mirror. It was Washu's firm belief that if Lady Achika had not died so tragically, that there would be many more dark-haired Masaki's running around. Washu tried to imagine that, and the smile on her face was soon a bittersweet one...

Brushing the thoughts aside, Washu retrained her attention on the very lovely and voluptuous woman reflected in the mirror.

"Well, well, hello there, Professor," she said as she strode up to the mirror. Her frame now taking up the entirety of the reflection. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts, supporting her bosom as she strutted for her own amusement.

"Looking good in your old age. I bet the students still glance at-" she swiveled around, giving her thinly-clad rear another firm slap. "Your shapely round behind," Washu snickered. The only students she was teaching lately were her daughter, Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. And they could hardly be considered tuition-paying students, either. Hell, they couldn't even be called willing students.

Washu hugged herself for a few more moments, swaying her hips minutely before the mirror. "Mmm-mmm, these certainly do fit well." She pursed her lips as she touched the waistband of her panties, digits feeling the slightly frilled trim and the pink silk bow again. Two fingers fondled that bow, again feeling its little loops of innocence.

Lightly, ever so lightly, she began to allow her fingers to venture downwards. Washu cupped her panty-covered womanhood delicately, a soft breath escaping her lips as her smile faded and an expression of hunger slowly replaced it.

"Yup," she commented, "all nice and comfy in there... warm and secure... snug as a man in the folds," she whispered to herself, smirking, as her other hand touched her left breast, lightly cupping the supportive satin bra presenting and assisting the luscious fruit.

Washu breathed evenly, her palm working over the satin concealed breast, applying slight pressure and then releasing, relishing in the warm feelings it elicited throughout her upper body with tingling tendrils seeming to reach down to her toes. "Mmmmm..."

Her fingers continued, squeezing and fondling her breast more, groping almost. Washu smiled at the thought, feeling her covered nipple harden in response. Her thumb and forefinger caressed the flesh of her breast above the cup of the bra, eliciting another slightly more ragged breath and causing those oh so lovely gooseflesh to pop out on her white skin. Washu ground her teeth, increasing the pressure a bit more in her explorations, knowing just how much to apply at this stage of the game.

"So warm and comfy. Protected, almost," she commented as her fingers lingered more to the valley between her fruits, where the matching pink silk ribbon was standing innocent guard under her bosom. 

"An innocent young flower, secure in her 'girly' Earth undergarments, awaiting the man with the right 'key' to open them," the mood momentarily broken, Washu laughed loudly. "Ye Goddesses, that sounds like Ayeka... or maybe Little Ryoko after a heavy poetry brainstorming session with some sake."

A finger played with the bow between her breasts as Washu watched in the mirror, looking over herself in minute detail. Yes, it would be Tenchi with the 'key' all right if her daughter or Ayeka had composed those lines. In fact, for all Washu knew it probably already had been composed. Whereas Nobuyuki would probably, if he could see her now, be overcome with that wonderful, procreative fanboy lust that compelled men to sweep a woman off her feet and take her to the nearest bed, where he would...

Hold it there, honey, let's not put the horse before the cart, or some other Earth idiom. Wasn't there something she was forgetting?

"That's it!" Washu blinked. "Computer, activate Mihoshi deterrence program Alpha." 

Activated.

"Good, very good." Now if Mihoshi somehow stumbled into her lab again she would be confronted with a table full of desserts. Ice cream, cake, and pies, all of the blonde's favorites. She would then be deposited back at the kitchen table. 

Washu snickered. Time to get started.

Two hands slid down her thighs, right around the rather thin satin waist band and those lovely silky, flowery, embroidered borders leading down in that tell-tale female 'V' shape that covered her mound. Washu used two digits now, rubbing up and down the satin directly over where her womanhood was laying in wait. 

"... Ah... eh... urm..." she hummed and puffed in slowly warming concentration as her fingers made slight creases in the satin and pushed it into her center just a bit, framing the lips just so. Her other hand returned to her breast in a decidedly less elegant motion; cupping the flesh roughly as her digits performed a flighty dance up and down the smooth material and the embroidered strap up to her shoulder. Once there, she pushed it down her shoulder, giving the ripe nipples a little more room to sing on her chest. 

Washu looked back in the mirror at the reflection of herself stroking the front of her panties, getting just a bit faster as the twined fingers began to introduce more of a stroking over the middle of her panties, pressing ever more inwards. She let out a tiny gasp, feeling the material now assault her feminine lips more and more. The satin digging and grounding a bit deeper into her. Washu felt slight trickle of moisture accompany this in the confines of her panties.

"Yup, all snug and warm," she said, her normally cheery humor replaced with a slight chewing of her lower lip as she now applied her full palm to cup the front panel of her pink panties. 

The other shoulder strap soon followed, slipping down her shoulder causing the bra to become looser on her enflamed flesh. Quickly, the hand that had focused on her bra-covered breasts now reached in back of her, unlatching, and the twin satin cups cut in such an oh so lovely way to give precisely added support to her bosom from the bottom up, fell silently to the floor.

Washu's breasts jutted freely, hanging and yet standing firm and at perfect attention in the warm air of her bedroom. Perfectly formed nipples perched on rosy red areole stood out in sharp relief to her creamy-white breasts.

Washu grinned again at her reflection in the mirror, leering almost. "Mmmmm," she moaned softly as she once again swayed her hips sensuously along with the rhythm of her palm pressing and clutching her shrouded flower, the satin of the panty now sporting a tiny but noticeable wet spot in the center of the panel.

"...Ah!" she groaned louder, her fingers a bit wet, concentrating where the ruby hid. Yes, that's where it was. Hiding under a hood of skin and thinking that the fine layer of pink Earth satin would protect it from her roving fingers. "You can hide, but you can't run," Washu chuckled huskily, her legs widening a bit, as much as they could while she stood. Washu was now presenting herself lewdly for her mirror, twined fingers pressing and stroking along the lower center of her precious panties. 

Concentrating, she closed her eyes. Washu's digits now rotated around the area, tap-tapping and pressing the fabric into her soft skin more and more. She moaned now, the satin acting like another layer of skin, always mysterious, mischievous. Foolish second skin, keeping her fingers from her ruby! 

Another gasp escaped from her as that hand returned to her breasts, spending time with each one grasping, pulling, rolling, and weighing each fruit and their ripe peaks. Washu rubbed her fingertips along the healthy, screaming nipples. When it seemed that she could not get them to sing more; she would find a way. Either tweaking them harder, or letting her warm fingers rub them more. Each motion sent waves of ecstatic pulses through her being, warming her very core. Washu's fruits were now at full bloom, hanging naturally and proudly. 

She was wet now. No hiding it, either.

"Oh, ah...ermmmme!" Washu swung her red mane of bound hair around. It was time.

She sauntered over to the bed, lying down as the contours of the comforter conformed precisely to her body. "Mmmmm." She smiled, forgetting everything for a moment and just enjoying the scent of her pillows and the crab plushies nearby. Washu considered wrapping herself in a blanket before continuing, but decided against it. She snuggled closer and closer to the comforter, writhing almost, her hips gyrating in a dance she had not tried in too long.

Washu turned over, once more laying flat on her back. She licked her fingers, tasting and coating the first two digits, tasting a bit of her honey that had seeped through her panties. The taste was faint, but an eager, familiar tang. Her hands went to the border of the panties, outlining, touching and caressing the material back and forth several times. Each pass, her fingers would linger and droop down closer and closer to the wet area of the panties.

She smiled, again taking a moment to luxuriate in the warm, wet feelings, and comfort she felt now at the moment.

Washu's hand slipped under the waistband. "Ahhhh." She exhaled as flesh met with flesh, her fingers tangling in the sparse, well kept fur there, cleanly shaven and trimmed. Washu smiled, her fingers delving deeper, deeper until she felt the slickness, and the tiny, tiny nub there. She pressed there.

"Ooooohgggn!" she hissed in delight. The sounds of wetness greeted Washu as her index finger lingered there, brushing and tickling her red ruby of femininity eliciting electric sensations all throughout her body. She arched her back as her digit quested deeper into her folds. 

The wet spot on the front of the satin panties was much more noticeable now, even though it was being tented by a pawing, stroking hand. Washu's digit stroked and sought deeper and deeper as her folds allowed it, fresh dampness meeting her finger as it teased the now more flexible nub, sending ever increasing shivers through her being. "Uhhhhh!" Washu moaned in supreme, catlike satisfaction as she felt her most intimate area accommodate another finger with ever more wetness. Quiet, wet sounds of faint slushing grew louder to her ear.

"Mmmm, lots of dew amongst the lilies tonight." Washu's expression of ecstasy again briefly lapsed back into a mischievous grin as she imagined again what Nobuyuki Masaki would think of that comment.

She worked her fingers in as far as she could in the confines of the panties, her hand stretching the satin appreciatively as her digits worked; her thumb now lightly brushing the summit of her feminine mountain, worshiping the ruby there. The softest strokes up and down with feather-light presses that slowly give way to more insistent, grasping movements. Yet more of Washu's honey made its sweet presence known on her fingers as she explored herself, and the wet spot on the front of the pink satin grew larger, and darker, but as the redheaded scientist's breaths resolved into more of a ragged pant, she came to the conclusion that it was time to lose something.

With a swift snap Washu extracted her hand from her panties, and quickly hooked her fingers in the silken waistband, and slipped the well-used undergarment down her slender, perfect legs. She kept the panties close at hand, right beside her as she lay back down on the bed. She smiled, looking down at herself and the sparse patch of red hair that seemed to smile back up at her. Her sweet scent hung even heavier around her now. 

"Well, well, well." Washu again caressed her forest, but with more leisure. The throbbing from her ruby was intense, and the wetness seemed to be seeping from her more and more. 

A few slight strokes teased her ruby, at first lightly now that it was so enflamed, and the slight touched caused Washu's back to arch and her teeth to clench together. "Errrmmm!" She wanted so much to press and drum her aching clitoris, to bring herself over the brink, but she forced herself to continue the slow torture. The barest touch, the manipulation of the hood hiding the clitoris with the thumb, and a framing palm pressing down. A finger sometimes, once again touching the smooth, warm wetness of her lower lips, teasing and dipping in there and then withdrawing when the pleasure became too much.

A succession of 'glish, glish,' sounds filled the bedchamber now. Washu moaned ever louder. It was time.

With only one look Washu immediately pressed down two fingers to her sensitive nub, rubbing it and the skin around it in smooth circular motions, pressing it with the slightest pressure into her mound. "Ummermmmm---agggg---ahhhhh!" Her tongue curved past her lips as she occasionally snuck a peek at the sweet storm her hands were causing down below.

Washu shuddered, back arching more, breathing ragged as she continued to stroke, dip, and rub intently as her fires blazed more and more...hotter and hotter... wetter and wetter.

Slurp, slurp. Glish, glish. Sweat and feminine fluids mixed and made their masterpiece. 

"Ahhhh!" Washu pressed her palm flat against her ruby, rubbing hard as her fingers dove for the deepest part of her. It happened. A more drawn out, ragged breath, a very loud moan, her thighs clenching together as she curled her sweaty body together on the bed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHOOOHHHYEEEEAAAAH!" she howled as her fingers continued to coax the nub of flesh as her digits felt the wet, copious flow of fluids rush over it briefly.

Gradually, Washu's breathing started to slow, and her fingers danced less. Finally, she withdrew them and relaxed, her arms and legs sprawled out on the bed. She wiped the cooling sweat from her brow and closely examined the shiny coating she had given to her hand.

"Excellent chemical composition!" She licked and lapped a bit at her sweet nectar and sweat.

The tingling waves gently dulled, and soon her entire body was ready for sleep. Washu slid back into her damp panties and snuggled beneath the covers and ordered the lighting level reduced by 63 percent.

As the redheaded genius lay there under the covers, snuggling in the red silk with a crab plushy close at hand she thought back on the last thing she had watched on television that night in the Masaki family living room. Everyone else had gone to sleep, save Nobuyuki, and they had watched a particularly corny offering about a hotshot young man and an older, but very sexy, woman seducing him into her clutches-and never letting him go. Oh, what a scandal it had caused in their primitive little community!

"I wonder at your culture, Nobuyuki," she had said while taking another handful of popcorn from an increasingly depleted bowl. "In most places in the universe, that sort of relationship would not be frowned upon. Perhaps even encouraged."

Maybe Nobuyuki felt the need to defend his home planet, or simply tell her not to believe everything she saw on television here on Earth. But he had turned to her, and flashed that goofy grin of his: "Well Ms. Washu, not all of us on Earth are as blind as those moronic townsfolk on TV."

Washu had smiled enigmatically. "I'm sure."

Now later, drifting off to sleep, Washu smiled that same smile from before. With a silent thank you to Nobuyuki, she fell asleep. As she slept, the part of her brain that never stopped waking quietly began to run computations on Nobuyuki's probable response to the offer of a date.

And possibly more.

000

THE END 

Next Panty Saga: Ryoko goes shopping with Ayeka one day and decides that maybe her wardrobe needs diversification. 


	2. Ryoko

The Panty Saga - Ryoko 

By JockoMegane

Send all comments to: Tenchi Muyo and sundry related characters and concepts are the property of AIC, Masaki Kajishima, Hiroki Hayashi and Naoko Hasegawa. This is a non-for-profit piece of fanfiction. Please do not sue me and a thousand blessings will be upon you and your kin!

Thanks to Nugar for proofreading, kutani for ideas, and Kthardin, bsmart, theBigW, and WarpWizard for encouragement.

NOTE: This is a series of vignettes and is not intended to be related to other Panty Saga offerings unless otherwise noted.

Lemon warning: Yes, this is a Lemon. Don't read it if you're under 17 or don't like that sort of thing. If you disregard this warning and get in trouble, then just hide it better the next time.

For my girlfriend. I love you, honey!

000

"What about these?" Ryoko asked as she lifted up a pair of ruby-red high-heeled shoes.

"They are very nice, Ryoko, but I doubt you or I will be using them anytime soon." Ayeka hummed as she sat near Ryoko on a stool as a well-dressed, blonde saleswoman kneeled, carefully measuring the purple-haired woman's feet with a stainless steel device.

"Yeah, maybe right," she yawned, putting the shoes down after whistling at the 10,000 yen price tag. "Are we about done here? I'm getting hungry, Ayeka."

"I just want to try on one more pair of walking shoes," the princess replied.

"Here you are, Miss!" The helpful saleswoman had finished measuring the princess' feet and now was carefully placing the shoes on Ayeka. Casual, light blue walking shoes.

"Wow, they actually fit! I thought your eating habits had finally moved to your feet, hon." Ryoko laughed.

"Humph!" Ayeka carefully stood up, not noticing the grin the blonde saleswoman wore at her customers' antics. They had been at it for almost an hour in the Ladies Shoe Department of Denstu and Hoshino's Department store, located at the western corner of the Kurashiki mall.

Ayeka walked up and down the aisle, carefully getting the feel for the shoes. After a moment she smiled. "They fit perfectly!"

"Excellent!" The saleswoman gracefully got to her feet. Ayeka suspected she had some fairly extensive dancing training in her background.

"It's about damn time," Ryoko muttered as she noticed the empty shoe box sitting on the padded bench where Ayeka had been sitting. She picked the box up. "Wow!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Five thousand yen for a pair of walking shoes!"

Ayeka skillfully snatched the shoe box back as she took the new pair off. "Yes, well you must pay for quality, you know."

"Hah."

"I think they are quite a good deal!" the saleswoman supplied.

"You see?" Ayeka gloated.

"Whatever. It's your money." Ryoko noticed some hand bags on display just outside the Ladies Shoe department. "I'll be over there, Ayeka." The cyan haired woman strolled off, stifling a yawn and stretching as she walked.

Ryoko enjoyed shopping just as much as any of the other girls, but when it came to the basics (clothing and shoes, mostly) she found it dreadfully boring. Why waste money when she can just design it herself in her head or from a picture she's seen and materialize it at will? Ryoko much preferred the hard to replicate things like complex jewelry… unfortunately the prices were often suitably steep. She also enjoyed perfume and purses, which she was looking at now.

While there were some sales going on, none of the purses were quite grabbing Ryoko's attention. Not enough to spring for on the spot or save up her allowance for. Somewhere in the background she could hear Ayeka giggling as she and the saleswoman complimented each other on something. Probably something girlish.

Ryoko was carefully reviewing in her head what she would like for lunch (something with beer) when Ayeka walked up to her. "Ready, Ms. Ryoko?"

"Yeah, took you long enough," Ryoko said over her shoulder as she started walking towards the mall exit of the store.

"And it will only take a few more moments," Ayeka spoke up, grinning.

Ryoko turned to look at the First Crown Princess. Ayeka was pointing at something. Ryoko looked.

"A lingerie sale?" Ryoko asked derisively as she looked at the display advertisement, and the vast Ladies Intimate Apparel section that lay beyond it.

"Yes. Trust me, only a few moments." With that, Ayeka had almost run right past her.

"Wha-wait, Ayeka!" Too late, she was already lost in the sea of white, red, and other colored underthings.

"Dammit!" Ryoko cursed. Why did Ayeka or one of the other girls always do this when they went shopping? What difference did it make what one wore underneath their clothes, if anything? You only just took them off at the end of the day anyway.

Reluctantly, Ryoko followed Ayeka into the department.

'This must be how Tenchi feels,' Ryoko thought. Wondering if this was the first sign that she was finally going soft.

000

Ryoko now stood next to Ayeka as the First Crown Princess of Jurai efficiently and critically looked through the racks of silk slips that were on sale for ten percent off.

The cyan-haired woman did not try to suppress her scowl, or the growl of her stomach as she waited a few feet from her shopping companion. Her eyes were firmly set aimlessly across the main aisle of Dentsu and Hoshino's and towards the Housewares section as she tried her level best to tune out Ayeka's exclamations of: "A little too long," "the material and design lack distinction," "gah! Too short!" and finally… "perfect!"

Ryoko mustered her head out of the sea of hunger aided boredom to look at Ayeka's selection. A purple silk slip, with neat leaf-like lace trim along the edges along with ample coverage in the bosom area.

"Sure you can fit into that, Princess?" Ryoko mocked.

Ayeka glared at her, but smiled again. She pointed at the sign hanging above them: Madame Modesty.

Ryoko grinned. "Now that's the nicest way to put 'small chest,' I have ever seen."

"What do you care?" Ayeka turned up her nose, her eyes glittering in annoyance. "You always just cavort around naked under those clothes anyway!"

"Hey if you got it, use it." Ryoko winked. "But yes, you're absolute right, Ayeka." Ryoko said with a chuckle, maybe a bit louder than she had initially intended. These were definitely not the "inside voices" Tenchi had counseled them about using when out in public. Upon seeing that her jab had the intended effect (Ayeka's face turned a shade red), she decided to turn it down a notch. Her expression softened a bit. Teasing was fun, but lunch was lunch. "Look I don't care how much you look at these things when you and the others are out, but your little undie hunt is cutting into my well-planned lunch and beer hour so let's GO!"

"Ryoko…" Ayeka said, her voice lowering with her rising blood pressure. "There is also a bra and panty sale. Today only!"

The shopper within faintly tugged on Ryoko that maybe there were some good deals to be had—-but the other Ryoko, the one showing Ayeka her tongue and eye-lid, as well as the universal one-digit salute, had other plans.

"Time for one of those new training bras, huh girly-girl?" Ryoko playfully nudged Ayeka in the ribs.

Ayeka fumed. She clutched the slip she had picked out closer in one hand, and yanked hard on the V of Ryoko's usual yellow and blue day dress with the other. Ayeka noted in satisfaction that she had caught the demon girl off guard. "You know honey, this is one reason that I am able to always, at the end of the day, surpass you." Ayeka giggled quietly. "I'm sure you would get more notice out of Tenchi if you behaved more like how a dignified and proper woman should—-by, amongst other things, wearing actual underwear!" Ayeka ground out those last three words, her voice rising exponentially.

Ryoko carefully avoided the instinct to make her form insubstantial to get out of Ayeka's grip. No need for more excitement today, as it was. And, Ryoko really wanted to eat. She easily disengaged the princess' hand from the neck-line of her dress.

Ryoko hid her simmering anger behind a saccharine grin. "Any stronger with that grip, Ayeka, and all the store would have seen just how damn much I outclass you." Using a technique Ryoko had spent months working on, she rearranged her upper torso, setting her unencumbered breasts to an ever-so-slight jiggle that could be seen through her clothes.

Ayeka's eye twitched.

"Besides," Ryoko said merrily, "men want to see more, not less."

Ayeka's expression changed a bit, and her anger seemed to subside.

"So, giving up?" Ryoko jeered, she shook her hips provactively at the princess. "Tenchi wants to see more of me, uncovered and bouncy… mmm, and not more of what little you have to offer all wrapped up in your robes, slips, bras, panties, and even those lovely blue stockings you ordered from that French catalog Washu got for you."

Ayeka gulped.

"What?" Ryoko asked incredulously. "You didn't think I knew? I saw it get delivered! Sure I pretended to be asleep, but you should have known better, Ayeka. And that's not to mention the stuff you brought from Jurai," Ryoko snickered. "You have a different get-up for every possible day, Ayeka, but you run and hide whenever you have the chance to show off those small breasts and your wide hips!" Ryoko laughed even more. "Put us side to side, and Tenchi would prefer me and these," she pointed both fingers to her ample chest, "and this," she patted her bottom, the sound fairly loud even over the clothed, firm rear, "any day of the week!"

Ayeka didn't quite seem to be listening, her eyes were drawn to a point behind her down the narrow space between lingerie displays in the discreet corner they were occupying.

Thinking that she may have gone too far, Ryoko sighed and back-peddled a bit. "But don't worry, I'll ask Washu to give you some genetic enhancements. If you don't like those, I've heard these Earth girls seem to prefer a 'less-invasive' procedure. It's called tissue-paper. You certainly have enough things to stuff them in."

No reaction.

Ryoko sighed. "All right. I'm sorry." Ryoko gave a short, mock bow. "Now can we please get out of here and find something to eat?"

"Ryoko…" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes and finger telling her to turn around.

"What? I already caught you looking at the wonder bras once today, Ayeka! Why the sudden change of heart?" Ryoko frowned, confused, feeling her tummy growl for one big cup of beef and noodles and a big, big glass of beer. Nobuyuki had recommended an import brand that was available at a certain eatery in this mall. Karl Strauss was the name, Nobuyuki had said. It sounds German, but it's actually from San Diego. That sounds Spanish or Mexican too, Nobuyuki had continued, but it was actually in the United States.

"I don't think she needs a wonder bra."

"Yeah right! What galaxy are you from?" Ryoko said, then realized the voice was coming from behind her where Ayeka had been looking.

Behind her at a respectful distance, right where Ayeka had been looking, a woman about a head shorter than Ryoko stood. She was dressed in a smart black business blouse and skirt that reached down to her knees. Ryoko guessed her age by Earth standards to be roughly forty-five. Strong and well preserved for her age, Ryoko noted. Shapely legs, tight ass, and breasts fairly comparable to her own. She wore older style glasses, the kind a cliché 'sexy' teacher or librarian in a television drama would. A name-tag was prominently pinned to the front of her blouse, right above her right breast.

Feeling only mild embarrassment, Ryoko read the name-tag out loud: "Misato Ikeuchi. Intimate Apparel Department Manager."

Ikeuchi smiled radiantly, and bowed. "Good Afternoon, Ladies. Please forgive my intrusion, but I could not help overhearing your conversation."

"We are sorry for speaking so loud." Ayeka gave a short bow, blushing a bit.

Ikeuchi laughed. "Oh no, you weren't that loud. Dear me no."

Ayeka chuckled in response.

"Um…" Ryoko looked from Ikeuchi to Ayeka, and back to Ikeuchi again.

"Anyway," the sales associate said, adjusted her glasses, smiling at Ryoko, "your friend over there has no need of a wonder bra in my professional opinion."

"Oh. What makes you say that, Ms. Ike…Ikuu?" Ryoko scoffed with a confident grin, her thumb hooked back towards where Ayeka was standing, blushing a bit more.

"Ikeuchi," the saleswoman corrected, "but please call me Misato! For your friend it's simple body proportions, really. When she has children her breasts will 'fill' out sufficiently. A wonder bra, or some other means will only throw your friend's perfect proportions out of balance with the rest of her frame."

Ryoko had honestly not been expecting that sort of response. If the woman simply had been one of those whining "small bosom" advocates, then she could understand it. But not from a woman who worked in a store selling 'helper' underwear for women but also a woman who was (almost) as well endowed as she was. "Ah… yeah right," Ryoko said patronizingly.

Ayeka was now burning in a beat red blush. "Oh… why thank you, Ms. Ikeu—I mean! Ms. Misato!" Another deep formal bow from Ayeka.

Misato laughed, blushing a bit herself. "Oh I'm so flattered."

"Gods, spare me…" Ryoko groaned. Her tummy rumbling again.

"You see, Ryoko. Word straight from an expert! My body is perfect," Ayeka stated proudly.

"Yeah, an expert who's paid on commission," Ryoko said, leaning towards Misato, then adding in "no offense," in hushed tones.

"None taken," Misato whispered back, her smile the very picture of ever-so-helpfulness.

Ayeka glared.

"But I understand," Ryoko laughed haughtily back at Ayeka. "You'll take it where you can get it."

"Along with Lord Tenchi's children," Ayeka laughed to match her rival.

"Tenchi will want a woman whose ass won't turn into one of those gigantic squish balls Mihoshi goes wild for." Ryoko flexed her statuesque rear once more for Ayeka's benefit as she laughed again, shaking it all around.

"But your body is still 'imperfect' for bearing Lord Tenchi's most… erm, strong offspring," Ayeka shot back, keeping in mind they weren't alone. Boasting about the future abilities of Tenchi's brood would not do in front of the lingerie saleswoman.

"Hah! Wanna bet?" Ryoko made a show of rolling up her sleeves and advancing on Ayeka a few steps.

Misato sweatdropped amidst a chuckle. "Um… actually misses, you're both of perfect bodily proportions!"

Both Ryoko and Ayeka stopped. They turned to get a better look at the saleswoman. "My, that is a feeble thing to say," Ayeka observed dryly.

"No shit," Ryoko concurred.

Misato laughed, stepping closer to the two (hopefully) potential customers. First she gave Ayeka a good look from head to toe. The look wasn't altogether sexual, but not too far from it either. It was the probing, evaluating look of someone who genuinely loved their work.

"Now," Misato hummed. "You, Miss…?"

"Ayeka," she nodded.

"You Ms. Ayeka have a body of slim, but strong lines and very strong legs and hips. I am sure your boyfriend or husband just loves to give you long, leisurely hugs. Am I correct?" Misato's manner was close and personal with Ayeka, but still keeping a respectful distance.

"Yeah right, in her dreams." Ryoko snickered.

"Well ah…" Ayeka blushed furiously. "Well we have not quite crossed that bridge in our relationship yet."

"Make that never," Ryoko hummed. She cracked her knuckles.

Misato turned to Ryoko, advancing a couple of steps. Something about Misato immediately made Ryoko feel comfortable and wanting to listen to what she had to say. "While you, Miss…?"

"It's fine if you call me Ryoko."

"Very well, Ms. Ryoko." Misato grinned, her hands indicating the cyan-haired woman's feet, legs, hips, torso, and chest all the way up to her spiky hair. "You have the body of a Goddess of legend with your facial features, your slim but strong legs, your waist… your bosom, and those wonderful cat-like eyes. I am sure you stop traffic and command attention from your significant other!"

"Well, you are right about the traffic part." Ryoko grinned.

"And what has Tenchi told you about signaling traffic to stop for you instead of using the crosswalk, Ryoko?" Ayeka smirked.

"He doesn't have to know!" Ryoko shot back while Misato's mind worked quickly at the clues presented thus far. The lingerie saleswoman had just about reached a tentative theory when Ryoko turned back. "And I don't need no useless fancy, flowery underthings to command attention from my Tenchi thank you very much! It's just more pointless laundry to do and you can't show off in it anyway. Sorry to put it so bluntly, Ms. Misato. Now Ayeka, pay for that thing and let's get some noodles and beer. I'll even buy you one of those double-hot fudge banana splits if you come quietly." Ryoko jabbed her thumb towards the mall entrance.

Ayeka sighed, nodding. That was a pretty good deal in and of itself. "Whatever you say, uncouth and unpantied demon-girl." The purple-haired princess bowed to Misato again. "Thank you for your concern today, ma'am, and I apologize for our disturbance of your fine establishment."

Misato grinned big and wide again. "Not at all! Anything else you were looking for?"

"No, thank you very much," Ayeka replied.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. Asako will take care of you at the front of the section." Misato pointed.

"Thank you again, please have a good afternoon." Ayeka walked off, carefully smoothing out any wrinkles there were in her selected slip. "Ryoko, I will be near the mall entrance."

"Fine," Ryoko called back. She was about to follow after her when she felt a faint tap-tap on her shoulder.

Surely enough, it was Misato again. She offered in her hand a card.

"Look lady, thanks, but I ain't interested," Ryoko sighed. Goddess, this lingerie lady was persistent.

"Your friend was right, you know," Misato spoke quietly, her eyes with a glint of concern.

"Ayeka right. Now there's an oxymoron if there ever was one."

"You know, I once felt the same way about lingerie that you do now," Misato said. "But my dear mother had a good friend who knew about these sorts of things, and one day she showed me things I never dreamed were possible before with underwear. Helping women like myself find the perfect thing to drive that man wild over you, or just make them more comfortable in their everyday lives.. I never thought it could turn into such a lucrative career!"

"I'm happy for your joy in your career. Really."

"Oh yes indeed!" Misato giggled. "In fact, my mother sells adult toys, products and lingerie door to door."

Ryoko's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at such a concept.

"It's a thriving new industry, in fact. Not so much for these." Misato fished out another slip as an example. "But for the more… intimate things available."

"I bet."

"My mother's name is Hisako Ikeuchi, if you ever come across her." Misato flashed that smile again. "Here is her card." Misato handed that to Ryoko too. Her resistance worn down sufficiently, Ryoko accepted both. She looked at Hisako's first: "'Secret Pleasures,'" Ryoko read aloud. "I'll keep it mind, thanks." She amended mentally with, 'Yeah, in about a million years! Hah, I don't need anything to enhance my ability to get Tenchi to cream his pants!'

"Independent old lady," Ryoko mused after she finished reading the business card, "selling dildos door to door. My mother just makes them herself."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Ryoko said with a shudder.

Misato smirked. "Please listen to what I'm about to offer, Ms. Ryoko."

Ryoko still just wanted out of there, but Misato's friendliness and her willingness to play along with all of her and Ayeka's antics thus far had instilled in Ryoko some amount of patience and respect. She listened.

"I do not mean to pry, but I believe that this Tenchi of yours needs a bit of a surprise… a jolt… something new from you to make him sit up and take notice." Misato smiled mischievously. "Both parts of him."

"Well… I don't know," Ryoko thought out loud. The idea of surprising Tenchi did have its charms. "All of this." She motioned around them at the assorted lingerie. "It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Please take this," Misato offered another card. Ryoko took it. It was a formal business card with Dentsu and Hoshino bordering and header, and Misato's contact information below it as well as her work hours.

"Tomorrow is usually a very slow day, and I will be working late. I would be more than happy to personally assist you, Ms. Ryoko, in discovering your personal style." Misato flashed that saccharine, but very business savvy smile again.

Maybe it was that smile. Or that mischievous, almost feline glint in Misato's eyes behind those thick book worm glasses that Ryoko recognized as being familiar or maybe it was just the excuse to have someone to shoot the shit with tomorrow during yard work day at home.

"All right, I'll be here Ms. Misato."

"Splendid!" Misato beamed.

000

Ryoko sat up awake late that night in her second floor loft room at the small kotatsu that had been a present this year from Tenchi. It was late June, and still the nights were a bit too chilly for Ryoko's taste. She had a half full saucer of sake in front of her, and two empty bottles nearby. She had a good buzz going, and was looking forward to a nice rest while she contemplated another item on the table-top in front of her. Misato Ikeuchi's business card.

"Bah! Panties and undies! Who needs 'em?" Ryoko knocked back the last of the sake, savoring its heat and the vapors of the alcohol.

"Still, can't argue with a confident woman," Ryoko slurred to herself. "And fuck yard work too. I've already helped clean the house and shrine… no need for more wear and tear on my delicate hands!"

She phased up from her sitting position at the table. She started rifling through her drawers. Soon there were various odds and ends of currency on the heated table-top.

"Hmm…" Ryoko carefully counted through her intoxication. "If I bring my entire allowance… maybe I can bribe that Misato woman for a deal on a purse or earrings… Interdepartmental courtesy, that sort of thing."

000

Ryoko left the house extra early that morning, taking care to leave a note on the kitchen counter for Sasami. She used visual guide-posts, and much care, to phase hopscotch her way into Kurashiki. There, wearing her favorite red and white dress, she materialized in a stall in a ladies room located in the mall proper.

With a stretch, and a yawn Ryoko ambled over to the food court to enjoy one of those delicious but greasy bacon, egg, sausage, and cheese sandwiches. Little did she know, but right as she sat down at a table to devour her morning helping of greasy sin, so too did Misato Ikeuchi.

"Why good morning Ms. Ryoko," Ikeuchi said as she passed by Ryoko's table with a coffee in one hand.

"Guhitoofaffa!" Ryoko tried to greet Ikeuchi through a mouth-ful of eggs, bacon, sausage, and stringy cheese.

"Oh, sorry," Misato giggled amiably. "But don't eat two." She winked.

Ryoko gulped down. "Don't you worry about me, Misato. I can fit into any skimpy little thing you got."

"I have no doubt. See you when the store opens." Misato flashed a pearly-white smile and continued in the direction of Dentsu and Hoshino's.

000

"All right," Ryoko said as she gazed around the main changing room complex in the Ladies Intimate Apparel section of the store. Misato had beckoned her inside, and was currently rifling through several racks, mumbling quietly to herself. Ryoko regarded the well-maintained changing facility. She grinned. Since she was a "special customer" Misato had closed and locked the changing section's main door. It was about time she was getting the royal treatment.

Ryoko looked up, and there posted on the wall in elegant, bold print was a sign advising the female customers that the changing closets were monitored.

Ryoko laughed. She identified one of the black bubbles in the ceiling and promptly gave it the finger. Both fingers.

Misato shuffled up behind her. "Oh! I took the liberty of having those turned off."

"Awh rats!"

Misato only laughed. "Shall we get started, then?"

"Yeah," Ryoko yawned, turning around. She blinked. In Misato's arms were what had to be at least four or five different pairs of bras and panties… and on the wheeled racks there seemed to be at least a dozen more along with more skimpy and elaborate night-wear.

"I… heh, was not expecting this much for little old me," Ryoko commented.

"Well," Misato said thoughtfully, "I figured if I was going to rescue a girl from going 'commando' all the time—-and potentially win a life-long customer for Dentsu and Hoshino's… why not go all out?"

"I like your attitude." Ryoko smiled. Such brazenness appealed to her.

"Then let's get down to it," Misato looked down at the lingerie she was carrying in her arms. "Hmm… I think these to start with… nothing wrong with starting off simple."

Misato handed Ryoko a simple pair of white panties and matching bra. Full bottomed, with soft flowery embroidery. Cotton. The hems reminded Ryoko of the type of ruffles one would find on fine napkins or handkerchief's. At the top of the panties, and in the middle of the bra where the cleavage meets, were silk ribbons. The bra was modest, without showing too much but avoiding the feeling of being too restrictive.

Ryoko quirked a half-smile, amused as she examined the lingerie in her hands. Very nice work and texture on the embroidery. "All right, I'll try 'em on."

000

The lock on the changing room door clicked into place behind Ryoko as she, now alone, examined the bra and panties in her hands more closely. Had Misato gotten her exact measurements correct? From looking at them it certainly seemed like they would fit her. But, as Ryoko had never worn lingerie before, how would she know? And Misato could not have gotten her measurements exactly on the mark… it was probably a size or two over or under. Nobody's that good…

But as Ryoko awkwardly clicked the bra clasp into place and examined her now white panty-clad figure in the changing room mirror… that is exactly what she did discover.

"That crazy panty-woman… she got it exactly right." Ryoko thrust out her chest, her hips, and turned around carefully examining her reflection in the mirror and the fit of the embroidered cotton next to her skin. Perfect fit.

"I'll be damned," Ryoko laughed softly, honestly surprised.

Ryoko smiled at her reflection, carefully observing how the lingerie flattened out some curves and accentuated others. Instead of her breasts hanging freely, they were now firmly, and comfortably held and… presented.

Intellectually, Ryoko knew the purpose of a bra was to support and hold the woman's breasts in a "tasteful" fashion underneath the clothing—-and to prevent embarrassment from bounce, nipple mishaps, and to help take pressure off the back.

The flagrance of a bra, Ryoko always felt, was unnecessary for a gorgeous young woman such as herself with a perfect figure. Instead of the fear of bouncing, as it were, for Ryoko there was only a slight jiggle—-which she knew gave Tenchi the occasional nosebleed and perhaps sleepless night. As for the nipple mishaps... so what?

But now… this was something else entirely. Discretely hiding something… but not?

"Not bad," Ryoko said approvingly to her reflection.

000

Upon Ryoko's exit from the fitting room, Misato was there. Smiling as always with a slight glint in those black-rimmed glasses of hers.

"You look great!"

"Heh yeah, thanks… but I always look great, Misato." Ryoko laughed.

"But now…?" Misato prompted.

"It does feel good, I admit." Ryoko walked around the room a bit. She could feel how the bra and panties seem almost a part of her flesh, and yet deliciously apart from it. The mirrors that adorned the walls of the changing room complex treated Ryoko to multiple views of her gently undulating bosom and her tight white-clad bottom as she sauntered around the room merrily with a satisfied smile on her face.

"If only Ayeka could see me now, heh!"

"Ah, your friend with the long violet hair," Misato commented, carefully looking through another rack of assorted lingerie.

"Yeah. She'd probably freak out, or just be shocked to silence at how…"

"Innocent?" Misato supplied with a smirk as she examined a pink thong.

"Yup," Ryoko laughed. "But yet naughty." Ryoko swayed on her feet a bit, rocking her round bottom for the mirrors' benefit. "Bet Tenchi would be surprised too."

"Ah," Misato smirked. "The man you have your heart set on."

"Hah!" Ryoko wagged a finger at Misato. "The man's already mine!"

The smirk turned into a somewhat enigmatic smile. "As you say, Ryoko. Anyway, tell me more about this… Tenchi."

"He's got the cutest face… the deepest brown eyes, and an ass to die for…" Ryoko thought dreamily as the familiar warm feelings coursed through her being whenever she really thought about Tenchi.

"How did you two meet?"

Ryoko smiled. "You could say he's saved my life more than once. Not just physically, that's only material… but," the cyan-haired woman tap-tapped her forehead, "up here too."

Misato chuckled. "What, did he help you with the Tokyo U entrance exam?"

Ryoko laughed loudly. "Oh nonono… I mean the soul."

"Ah…" Misato replied. "Tenchi must be quite a man."

"He's not the most beautiful in a cover-boy sense, but he knows what's important in life, doesn't let the small shit get him down, keeps it simple, and his heart is as big as a galaxy ten times over." As Ryoko recited this to Misato, her eyes seemed to enlarge and glitter to Misato tremendously. "Plus, he's a nice guy, and he's got a reserved, dry sense of humor that makes me laugh."

Silence for a moment as Misato nodded sagely. As if she had heard it all before. Or experienced it.

"And," Ryoko said with a wink, "he's got a big cock and the balls to match! In every sense of the word."

"Not bad, not bad at all." Misato nodded approvingly. "Now… why do you and your purple-haired friend compete over him?" The lingerie saleswoman grinned.

"Well you know, it's actually a bit melodramatic… for all of Tenchi's strengths he ain't perfect either." Ryoko looked down her lingerie clad body at her bare feet on the smooth carpet.

"Ah, indecisive?"

"A bit of that along with inexperience and the fact that, in a way, he doesn't know himself that he actually loves me." Ryoko half-smiled.

Misato with that sage nod again. "That would present a challenge, wouldn't it? But tell me, I've seen you and your friend… what happens if you win?"

"Win?" Ryoko looked back up at Misato.

"You 'get' Tenchi."

Ryoko's eyes slowly raised up to meet Misato's inquisitive gaze. It was a question that she had considered before only peripherally. Really, what to do after she triumphs and fucks Tenchi forever? Ryoko supposed that after winning Tenchi's heart things would more or less continue on as they had always had—-but, really, what about Ayeka? And Mihoshi? Washu? Kiyone? Hell, the new situation would effect even little Sasami.

"Hmm…" Ryoko contemplated.

The pursuit of Tenchi and introduction of competition, as well as Ryoko becoming acquainted with not only being 'alive' again, but also free from Kagato had not left all that time in the beginning for Ryoko to contemplate the internal mechanics of social interaction in her new family unit. Nor the future ramifications thereof. Once the family aspect soon took hold, and the rivalry between her and Ayeka heated up, things pretty much proceeded on their own momentum.

"Family…" Ryoko contemplated quietly.

"Excuse me?" Misato asked, her ears almost pricking up.

"Family." Ryoko smiled wryly. "I guess that's what we all are, really. Either through ties of blood or simple chance. Me, Tenchi, his father, grandfather, aunt, uncle, that crazy great aunt," her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, "including Ayeka very distantly, and all the other girls, too."

Ryoko could almost see the sweatdrop appear above Misato's head. "My, my, scandalous," the bespectacled woman observed.

Ryoko laughed. "These are a bit scandalous too… for me, anyway." Ryoko traipsed around in the white embroidered lingerie some more. She could feel the very comfortable cotton garments conforming to her very womanly center.

"Don't you mean 'non-scandalous'?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, that too."

Misato took a step forward, still at a respectful distance as her hands motioned vaguely to her bust and hips. "I figured since this is all new to you… that you should start off simple." Her mouth quirked. "Virginal."

Ryoko blushed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Why thank you!"

They both laughed at this for a moment.

"So… how does it feel?" Misato asked, seemingly very interested.

Ryoko paced around some more. The cotton bra and panty adhered to her snugly, but not tightly. The mirrors showed her hints of the soft embroidery of flowers and the cute little silken bows that stood in the valley between her breasts and the top of her panties. "Warm, but revealing… mmm," Ryoko hummed. "Like I'm a warm, luscious flower waiting to be picked."

"Good, good. I gather this is a new feeling for you." Misato grinned, making a couple of notes on a discrete little note-pad.

"Covered too," Ryoko said, her hand gently running along her pantied, firm backside, the soft cottony embroidery eliciting a grin. "I'm surprised, Ms. Misato. I half-expected you'd have me in those skimpy little thongs that all the men go crazy over."

"Those come later."

"Oh," Ryoko smirked. "Along with those elaborate outfits with leather, rubber, stockings, and zippers?"

"… only if you put in a very special order with my mother." Misato sweatdropped with a good natured blush and grin. "We're not quite a fetish outlet."

Ryoko laughed again. Her hands gently, experimentally touching the fabric and how it supported her body. Her fingers gently tugged, tested, and adjusted how this curious invention of lingerie spoke to her inner-senses. The full-backed panties that covered and protected her like a blushing schoolgirl to the nearly full-cupped breasts that hid her breasts from view. Ryoko could almost imagine she was a blushing, virgin school girl and Tenchi was, of course equally virginal and blushing, set on deflowering his lady-love during summer vacation.

"Oh my…" The warmth radiated from Ryoko's giggling face down through her chest to the very well of her womanhood.

"So you like them." Misato observed, quite satisfied.

"Yeah. But… while it is a nice change I'm not sure it's quite well… me," Ryoko said, trying to grasp for the right words. "Though I'm sure there will be times I'd like to have something like this."

"Perfect, let's try some more on then!" Misato declared. "Every girl should have some white lingerie, I think. But while you like these, I have some more… risqué styles that I think will suit you more."

"Um… okay." Ryoko watched as Misato quickly picked out another pair of bra and panties… and something else. A sheer silken shift that seemed designed for a body her size… but somehow decided to not go down that far. The hems of the shift were done not in the style of flowers, but in single shining threads that were elegant, but concise. Adorning the shift just blow the mid-range "V" neckline was a ribbon that was slightly too large to be merely 'cute.' Instead it was beautiful. Light green was the color, cut so that the panties covered what was necessary in order to be considered panties—-and not a thong, but no more than what was necessary. While the hip portions of the undergarment were not thin straps, they were scarcely modest either; a lot of the hips and much of her bottom would be shown. A soft ribbon of lime green also stood guard at the top of this panty too, but Ryoko noted its size was larger than the white one. On the sides of the panty stood two much larger ribbons. Just like string bikini bottoms, in fact.

The bra itself immediately reminded Ryoko of sea-shells. Sea shells with similar large decorative bows at the top of the cups. Much like all those animes of that curious Earth folktale "The Little Mermaid." In fact, the bra, panties, and sheer silk shift gently reminded Ryoko of the sea and, also, her hair. Low-cut cups supported by thin straps. She snickered as Misato handed the set to her.

"Here, try this one on."

000

Inside the changing room, Ryoko once again examined herself clad in white embroidered splendor. The shape and very slight jiggle of her breasts, her bottom… and a curious crease right on the bottom of the front of the panties that covered her femininity.

Ryoko gazed at it in the mirror. "Hmmm…"

She reached down, straightening the cotton garment out. Ryoko smiled, savoring the feeling of the panty rubbing ever so slightly against her. "Feelin' a bit damp down there…"

Oh well. Better get changed and head back out there.

Ryoko hooked her thumbs into the waist-band of the panties and was about to pull down when she remembered something.

The cameras. Right. Misato had said that she had turned off the cameras.

A devilish smile formed on Ryoko's lips.

In the blink of an eye, and a slight phase of particles, the white cotton set of bra and panties were now in Ryoko's hand where just a few seconds before, the light green silk set was.

Now fully clad in the light-green lingerie, Ryoko briefly noted the slight moisture on the inside of the white panties as she clipped it back to its hanger. Not only that, the silk seemed to enfold and kiss Ryoko's flesh where the cotton set had only hugged and supported. Her breasts seemed a bit more free in the green sea-shell style bra… she wondered what it would feel like wearing just the shift as a top. All in all, Ryoko was starting to feel just a tad bit horny.

Well maybe she was finding this all a bit titillating. Why not?

"It's sure as hell not everyday that a true beauty like myself is appreciated!" Ryoko laughed as she hung the white set up on the wall.

000

"Wow!" Misato exclaimed as Ryoko walked out of the changing room. "Even better than I hoped!"

Ryoko swiveled on her toes, the shift seeming to float around her body like a lime cloud.

"This is great!" Ryoko laughed as she tip-toed in front of the mirrors showing off her hips as she walked up and down the room.

"Your Tenchi won't know what hit him."

"He will, when I bap him on the head for making me wait so long," Ryoko thrust out her breasts toward her mirror reflection. She blew her reflection a kiss, contemplating just what would happen if she appeared in front of Tenchi wearing something like this.

"Sometimes a man… just needs something… new and interesting to make him go 'wow, what was that!'" Misato was over at the racks again, carefully and methodically going through the selections of lingerie.

"Yeah, no shit. Hmm… you know, that's not a bad idea." Ryoko began to plot a scheme.

"What is?" Misato asked.

"Surprise Tenchi… in something like this." Ryoko grinned. Let Ayeka chew on that!

Misato turned to her, her finger on her lip, thinking. "You'll have to set up the situation… and you'll have to wear a dress over your lingerie, of course."

"Damn! That's true… but I think I can handle that." Ryoko chuckled, rubbing her hands together as she imagined Tenchi and Ayeka's reactions.

"Make it look like an accident… but make absolutely sure he saw what you want him to see." Misato lectured.

"Gotcha. I'm sure I can think of a few good ways."

"How will your friends react if… all goes well?" Misato ventured cautiously.

Ryoko thought on that, flicking the lace hem of the shift that ended just below her navel. "You know what? I haven't thought that far. But… well, I'll think of something. Besides, heh, you don't know Tenchi." Ryoko smiled. "It'll take a few flashes to get him properly acclimated… plus Ayeka's always after him… same thing with Washu, too… I'm pretty sure Kiyone's not gunning for him… not sure what the hell Mihoshi's thinking half the time."

Misato's eyes slowly widened at the mention of the other girls' names. "My, my this Tenchi is quite popular…"

"Honey, you don't know the half of it."

Ryoko smiled, imagining her teasing Tenchi just enough to prick him over the edge… prick him far enough over the edge so that all would be left is a nice wet stain on the front of his pants. Ryoko knew Tenchi 'took care' of his lusts like any healthy young male would… but she also knew he was inexperienced with sex and also frustrated by being a proper and caring host to all of the girls… and feeling it would violate his role as protector by getting too close to them. That it would somehow be taking advantage of them. In Ryoko's imagination that added up to one thing: Angst-ridden horniness. It didn't matter how many times a day Tenchi masturbated, Ryoko was fairly certain given her advanced senses that there was almost always two or three loads screaming to be let out of his loins.

Ryoko imagined the many ways she could tempt, encourage, and eventually, lovingly greet what Tenchi would give her. She could imagine the supreme relief that would roll over her love then, the sanctified relief that can only be had with a true love… and…

"Ryoko?"

"Urk!" Ryoko blinked out of her day-dream. Misato seemed concerned for her. For what reason? Oh yeah, that far-away lovey-dovey shoujo look on her face. But another voice nagged at her that Misato was trying to alert her to the wetting of her nice trial panties.

'Am I really getting that horny?' Ryoko wondered, refocusing her bodily senses. No. Not nearly wet enough to be visible… but it would not be too long now. Ryoko blushed.

Misato sighed, snapping her fingers once, twice, three times. "Ryoko! Eyes on me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryoko replied joyfully, seeming to snap to attention.

'Ah love.' Misato thought. "How does it feel?"

"What feel?"

"What you're wearing." Misato smirked.

"Oh, oh that. Well… um, this is going to sound strange…" Ryoko glanced down for a moment.

"No. Please go on." Misato urged.

"It's almost like I'm wearing nothing… which isn't so much different for me, but well… it somehow is right now."

"Excellent!" Misato exclaimed, clapping her hands. For a split-second Ryoko thought Misato would jump up and down like Mihoshi sometimes does in moments of extreme glee.

"Yeah," Ryoko traipsed around the room some more, enjoying the soft swish of the see-through shift as it seemed to just hang off of her.

"That set is a particular favorite of mine because any piece is perfectly functional on its own," Misato said, gesturing to Ryoko as she walked around the room. "You can go without the bra or the panties. Or you can keep them and take off the shift… pretty much anything is possible, really."

Ryoko hummed happily in response as she felt the silk of the lingerie send pleasant, almost ticklish sensations through her body. Head to toe they ran, pricking and teasing as she felt her highly attuned body react minutely to each tiny change. The slightest continuing blush that spoke of not so much embarrassment as slow, simmering arousal. The silk crotch of her panties was especially pleasant in this moment as Ryoko carefully adjusted her slow strides in front of the mirrors to cross one leg in front of the other closely… Ryoko very softly breathed through her clenched teeth, savoring the feeling.

"I definitely like this set over the other one, Misato… while it was cute." Ryoko smiled.

"I figured you would, Ryoko. So, has your opinion of lingerie changed any…?"

Ryoko spun around again. The shift billowing around her like a butterfly. She eyed her reflection again as she was now walking very close, right next to the mirror. Her panties were definitely more form-fitting as well as less modest than the cotton pair. The outline of her femininity and the soft curves of her behind were having quite a good time being shown through the silk.

Ryoko chuckled. "I think I'm coming around on it."

"Another satisfied customer!" Misato laughed. "Tell me, what would you do if your Tenchi saw you like this?"

Ryoko thought about it for a half-second. "Glomp his ass and find a way for him to touch my ass!"

"And… your friend…?" Misato prompted.

"I'd tell Madame Fancy Lace to look at me now!" Ryoko's eyes glinted in glee. "And then I'd challenge her and anybody else who challenges to a lingerie show war!"

Misato clap-clapped her hands again. This time she did jump up and down like an excited junior high school girl. "Ohohooho! My mother's been known to preside over those from time to time!"

"Holy shit, heh. I guess your mother does everything sex-related."

Misato smiled. "Heh, what can I say? It got me through school and made me the woman I am today."

"You're so lucky." Ryoko smiled sincerely.

"So… everything fit well?" Misato glanced up and down at Ryoko's softly blushing body.

"Hell yeah. I want this." Ryoko thought about the white set again. "I'll still take the white pair, too, for more… restrained occasions."

"That it is, then." Misato jotted down some notes. "But there is one more pair that I wish to show you…"

"Um, if it's one of those tight corsets that Ayeka goes all weak in the knees over, no thanks I'll pass."

Misato shook her head. "Nothing of the sort."

"Well… um, I don't have all that much money with me, anyway…"

"Every thing's half-price, Ryoko." Misato reeled her in. "If not, I'm sure I can… fast track you a Dentsu and Hoshino's charge card. Zero percent Interest for the first year! No payment until March!"

"Half-price, huh?" Ryoko thought it over. Plus, Misato was so very persuasive. "Deal, but only one more pair."

"I already pegged you as a fellow threesome girl," Misato said as she sauntered back to the racks.

000

The last pair of lingerie that Misato had selected for her using her damn-near patented customer panty matching sense was not quite the simple thong she had expected Misato to eventually spring on her, but something both revealing as a thong (and thus technically classified as such), and yet much more sensuous than a mere skimpy thong could ever hope to be. This last selection outclassed the thongs Ryoko had seen earlier in the store and in magazines by such a wide margin it wasn't even worth mentioning in detail. It could not do it justice.

For one thing, Ryoko could now clearly see more than a few intimate details about herself that she ordinarily could only pick out when she was bathing and/or masturbating.

Second, she was almost dripping now.

The panties and bra were red. Ruby red, to be precise. Like the previous two, there were tied ribbons in the cleavage of the bra and another at the top of the panties, but this time both the bra and panties were simply finely woven fields of transparent silky mesh. In these panties, practically everything could be seen. Not even her well-shaven mound was concealed enough to escape detection behind the filmy screens. Not only that… but turning around she felt she had to look closely where the floss-fine mesh concealed the crack of her bottom. The bra, while still being a bra, wasn't much better. Barely the lower half of her bounty was covered while the rest of the curves were perfectly visible.

Ryoko now stood in the pair of panties that threatened to either make her laugh loudly in triumph, or crumble to her knees in shaky arousal. Either way, a very, very naughty idea would not go away.

Misato had said she disabled the security cameras in here.

Ryoko was horny. Ryoko knew within a 99.99987 percent probability that Misato was speaking truthfully. Her other senses also revealed an equally sound probability that, indeed, those shitty Earth surveillance cameras were temporarily blind.

Misato was no doubt waiting outside. She probably had to get back to other work duties… or lunch. Yeah, lunch sounded good right about now. Lunch that consisted of a TenchiCock and finger lickin' good pussy-pie.

For here or To Go, Ryoko?

Well, she was wet. Very wet in these… these lovely things…

TenchiFries with that?

"Oh yes, please!" Ryoko squeaked.

No. Nope. Notta. Not going to happen here. Don't embarrass yourself in public, even if Misato would just smile understandingly behind those thick librarian glasses.

Besides, let the stew simmer and cook slowly until it boils over… at home with plenty of sake along with it.

All in all, Ryoko thought that she was going to be able to give a very satisfied consumer report to Misato.

000

The door to the changing closet opened with confidence. No longer any trace of hesitation or shyness. Misato looked up.

Ryoko walked out like she owned the place! The star of her own show. A smile and a gleam in her amber eyes that spoke of a woman finally finding that elusive style and groove.

"Magnificent!" Misato's glasses seemed to have fogged up.

Gone was the giggling and skepticism. Replaced only by determination, lust, and love. Her breasts stood out proudly on her chest, swaying within the confines of the bra; a very slight jiggle to go along with the triumphant song Ryoko was humming. "Eye of the Tiger" by title.

Proudly, Ryoko displayed all she had for the receptive imaginary audience of Tenchi, causing a geyser nosebleed and spontaneous ejaculation and groveling from Ayeka as she showed off the red silky thong with the bare thread riding up her crack and the proud, moist, cyan folds of her flower. Let Tenchi feast his eyes on that! Let Ayeka kiss her rosy, perfect thonged ass after that!

"You're going to knock 'em all dead." Misato made one final check on her note-pad.

"You bet your ass I will!"

000

Ryoko had just enough allowance money to pay for the three pairs of lingerie she acquired. Tied with the discount she got when she wrote a testimonial and signed up for the Dentsu and Hoshino charge card and Misato's monthly newsletter, of course.

Dressed in her red and white dress again, stuffed shopping bag in hand, Misato was accompanying Ryoko to the mall entrance. Ryoko was merrily recounting her favorite Ayeka story. The day she discovered cheap, bottom of the barrel ramen noodles and proclaimed them the greatest food in the universe.

Misato laughed. "I'll keep that in mind… maybe a free ramen coupon day will draw her in more often."

"As if she doesn't spend enough time and money here anyway," Ryoko sighed.

"But now you won't be nearly as bored… and you two will have something more to argue about." Misato smiled as they stopped in front of the mall entrance.

"Well, I guess I better get home." Ryoko looked at the clock hanging over the door. It was well-past time for lunch.

"Yes, you've got a plan or two to set in motion." Misato winked. "And I have lunch to get to... appointments to keep and people to see, you know."

"Oh. Working lunch, huh?"

Misato smiled mischievously. "Not exactly, Ryoko."

"Ah…" Ryoko smiled a bit, winking back. "You know so much about me, but you haven't said a lot about yourself... except for your Mom. So how 'bout it, Misato? Any special someone you're running off to see?"

Misato blushed now. "Two… very special someones."

Ryoko's eyes widened. She was about to ask more—-

"Misato-chan!" one masculine voice called.

"Misato-chan!" another feminine voice called.

Ryoko and Misato turned to see the source of the voices.

A man and a woman, both somewhat younger than Misato waved and approached them. The man was actually just a notch shorter than Misato, had dark brown hair and his build over which he wore a snappy business suit spoke of medium athleticism. Ryoko suspected a stock broker or yakuza functionary. The woman's hair matched Misato's, save for some very slight flecks of red which spoke of a different distant heritage from the typical Japanese stock. Her build matched this assessment with breasts on par with Misato's generous bounty, and a solidity of body that also spoke of athletics… more so than the male. Physical Education teacher, from the looks of it.

"Shiro! Hinase!" Misato's face beamed in love as she hugged each of them and gave them quick but passionate pecks on the lips. Misato turned back to Ryoko, "This is Ryoko Hakubi, someone who has just joined my VIP Customer List."

Ryoko could only just blush and her mouth threatened to go agape in amazement.

Shiro bowed deeply. "An honor to met your acquaintance, Miss Hakubi."

Hinase laughed, bowing too. "Likewise, Miss Hakubi. It seems you've made quite an impression on our Misato-chan, personally and on her commission bottom-line for the month."

Misato laughed, blushing with her hands waving in front of her. "Ah… well… one can hope!"

"Don't worry," Ryoko said, "I think I can steer a few sales her way." She winked to Misato, Hinase, and Shiro. "See you all on the flip side."

Ryoko extended her hand to Misato. She took it. Silently, they both gave a few short, vigorous shakes. Then they both laughed loudly enough to make Hinase and Shiro wonder what exactly was up, and then Ryoko was off humming a happy tune, her purchases in the neat Dentsu and Hoshino's big glossy bag.

"Bye!" Ryoko waved back over her shoulder in a sing-song voice.

The threesome waved back, wishing her a safe trip and a speedy return to the department store.

As Ryoko strolled through the mall, now filling with the lunch hour rush, she thought back on Misato's guidance. "Threesome type, huh? Can't argue with a confident woman."

000

"Hey, I'm back!" Ryoko called out as she walked in the front door. She phased out of her shoes and into her house stockings.

"Hi Ryoko!" Sasami called from the living room.

"Oh, welcome back Ryoko!" Mihoshi was there too.

"Well, well, well!" Ayeka called from behind her on the front porch.

"At least you didn't while away the entire afternoon sleeping or drinking like last week." Kiyone was standing beside the violet-tressed princess outside the now-open-again front door.

Ryoko turned around. "Heh well now! I figured I'd try something new."

"So she has discovered the joys of clothes shopping," Ayeka mused with a smirk.

"Will wonders never cease? What is next… moderation in drinking, and better table manners? My, my!" Ayeka gave a short laugh.

Kiyone tried hard not to laugh.

Ayeka and Kiyone shuffled into the house, removing their dirty gardening gloves and their shoes.

Ryoko laughed at them. "I can't let all you other girls have all the fun, can I?" She quickly scooped her shopping bag back up before Ayeka could sneak a peek inside it and phased upstairs to a place she knew she could be alone.

000

"Yeaahahahahahahhahrrrrrrrr!" Tenchi heaved three overstuffed baskets of carrots, stacked on top of each other, into the corner of the garden shed.

For a moment he stood there, his warm-weather work clothes totally caked in soil and sweat as he heaved exhausted breaths. That was the first time he had ever successfully thrown three full baskets of carrots across the shed. It had become a sort of game for Tenchi as a way to further hone his natural strength in addition to his chores and carrot farming. That he didn't "cheat" and use his Jurain powers , instead exuding pure "He-Man" grunts and raw physical prowess when he did it gave Tenchi even more secret enjoyment.

But now, Tenchi needed some water and a bath more than anything else.

Methodically, Tenchi put his tools and gloves back and carefully locked the shed behind him. He smiled as he passed the flower garden and the scent of fragrant petals and freshly tilled earth tickled his nose. Damn he loved working his land! Just obey nature, show care and attention to the ground and watch it grow. He would really have to start devoting his time to reading more books on agriculture and horticulture, too. It would be a nice side-skill in addition to being a Shinto priest who moon-lighted as the prince of a galactic empire.

"I guess Ayeka and Kiyone finished early…" he said to himself as he stopped to stretch. Pop! Yow, his limbs were going to ache tomorrow morning...

"I'm back!" Tenchi called as he wandered into the house. Kiyone and Mihoshi were seated in front of the TV watching the news.

"Hi Tenchi!" Mihoshi waved with a cookie in her hand.

"Oh hey, Tenchi." Kiyone nodded. "Like the flowers?" she asked with a proud smile.

"Yeah, the bed looks a lot better and already I can hear the flowers saying 'thank you!'"

"I don't usually get that when I cuff someone," Kiyone chuckled.

"Yeah, Kiyone," Mihoshi nodded, "come to think of it, our closet doesn't say 'thank you' when we clean it, either! Maybe we need to do it before it starts to—"

"Shush!" Kiyone said with a finger to her mouth.

"Sorry!" Mihoshi went back to her cookie.

Kiyone turned back to Tenchi, a slight blush on her face.

Tenchi blinked, then shrugged. "Right. I'll be in the kitchen." Tenchi followed the sounds of clanking dishes and Sasami and Ayeka conversing quietly about flowers and food.

000

Ryoko sat up in her loft-room, contemplating just how to implement her plan. She had hidden the bag containing the lingerie in one of her many hiding places as she ranged through the possibilities in her mind of how the hell to flash Tenchi without causing a ruckus. Or rather, without causing too much of a ruckus.

"Let's see, I cannot just cavort around in them… and in my ordinary clothes Tenchi can't see them… so I guess it's time to make some new clothes." Ryoko chuckled, reaching into her basket of catalogs, which she kept primarily for the accessory section and the occasional odd item like a snow-cone machine or cologne to give to Tenchi.

After flipping through pages 137 to 198, Ryoko found what she was looking for in the first phase of the plan, and she found what was needed for the second phase on pages 283 to 314. Smiling, Ryoko synthesized these pieces of apparel.

000

Tenchi stretched as he exited his side of the bathes, refreshed. "Ah, nothing like a bath at the end of a hard day!" Tenchi walked back around the house to the pier, where he noticed a curious sight seated on a lawn chair just in front of the sliding-glass door to the living room.

"Um, hi Ryoko…"

"Good afternoon, my Tenchi!" Ryoko smiled happily up at him.

"Reading…" he glanced down, "shoujo manga again?"

"Yup!" Ryoko giggled.

Tenchi smiled back. "Well…" Tenchi wondered just why Ryoko was seated here, on a lawn chair, almost right next to the door, and wearing a nice white pleated mini-skirt as she (apparently) sunned and read manga. "Just remember to put it back in Dad's library when you're done! You know, he sometimes gets particular about series being out of order, and all that."

Both he and Ryoko shared a chuckle at an incident from last year. "Yeah, I remember. Don't worry, Tenchi dear." Ryoko winked.

Tenchi blushed. 'Now why did that happen without a glomp?' Tenchi wondered. "Well, I'm hungry!" Tenchi declared. "I think I'll get some crackers… you want some, Ryoko?"

"No thanks Tenchi, but would you be so kind as to get me another manga?"

Tenchi didn't see any other mangas on the lawn chair, or on the small table that held Ryoko's sake, or on the deck. "What other manga?"

"The one at my feet, of course."

"Oh." Tenchi craned his neck. Sure enough, there was a healthy stack of mangas laying on the deck in front of where Ryoko's feet dangled slightly off the edge of the lawn chair.

"Sure thing. Which manga did you want, Ryoko?"

"Oh…" Ryoko hmm-hmmed for a moment. "The one with the whip-wielding girl wearing all the pretty lingerie on the cover."

"Urm, yeah." Tenchi blushed as he bent down to get a closer look at the slightly unbalanced stack of mangas. He inspected the titles on the books' spines intently. 'Let's see here… 'That Place Under The Big Oak Tree On The Hill… 'Team Sexy and Lovely Madams,' 'The Sake Sage,' Tenchi smirked at that one, 'That Saucy Domme from Planet X.' He somehow extricated the volume from the pile without upsetting its sloppy balance.

Tenchi was about to tell Ryoko he found the manga, when he noticed that the cover was of a fully clothed woman… wearing a business suit in fact, and wearing a dog collar. She was wearing a smile and a wink, and several racy captions about her latest sexy and comedic adventures in the cut-throat world of securities trading along with a good recipe for sautéed onions and beer.

This was far from the whip-wielding girl in pretty lingerie.

Tenchi looked back up at Ryoko. His mouth gaped open. He almost dropped the manga.

Wearing a triumphant grin, Ryoko seemed to be scratching a slight itch that was about midway up on the right-hand side of her hip. Scratching right under one of the pleats of her skirt. The skirt had also seemed to had ridden up just a bit as Ryoko had been relaxing in the lounge chair. This, along with Tenchi's position as kneeling right in front of Ryoko's lower legs and feet (which smelled quite nice, incidentally), he was afforded with a prime, unobstructed view up Ryoko's skirt to the flashes of demure white cotton that were underneath.

"See something you like, Tenchi dear?" Ryoko chuckled.

Tenchi felt a drop of blood hit his hand. "Ye-Ahhh…."

"'Ye-Ahhh, 'what?" Ryoko prompted playfully as she luxuriated in the chair, her skirt riding up another fraction of an inch. A helpful up tick in the breeze off the lake also helped.

"Ahhh…" Tenchi blinked, wondering where the sudden tingling sensation came from his pants. "I found your book!" Tenchi suddenly exclaimed, handing it up to Ryoko.

"Why thank you, my Tenchi" Ryoko accepted the book with a swift but warm caress of Tenchi's fingers.

"You're welcome," Tenchi gulped as he concentrated hard to properly orient himself as he stood up. "Um, see you later…" He hoped he could escape without Ryoko noticing his pants.

"All right. See you at dinner," she chuckled again, her golden eyes shining as she opened the manga Tenchi had given her.

Tenchi wasted no time beating a hasty retreat. Let's see, if he took just the right route he could make it to the privacy of his room unnoticed…

After Tenchi left, Ryoko stretched again as she prepared to read. "Stage one complete, now beginning stage two!"

000

Ayeka finished dusting the wooden coffee table that sat in front of the big screen television. She sat back and breathed in triumph. Totally spotless and fresh lemon scented. The princess could almost make out her perfect face in the smooth surface. Ayeka smiled. Life was good.

"Hey, Ayeka is dinner ready yet? Why isn't the table set?" Ryoko stood just inside the open sliding glass door, looking around. Under her arm was a stack of mangas.

"Dinner will be ready in just over an hour, Ryoko." Ayeka threw a slightly perturbed glance at the cyan-haired woman. "As for the table, why don't you set it yourself… that is, if it's not too much of an inconvenience on your delicate hands."

"Naw, I'd much rather watch you get your hands dirty, Princess."

Ayeka groaned.

"Keep your shirt on, I'll start setting the table in a minute," Ryoko chuckled, levitating away, always happy when she got the First Crown Princess a bit riled.

Ryoko grinned. She set the books down on the back of the large plush coach. Ryoko arched her back, stretching her arms out in front of her. "Yeeeaaaahhh, that hit the spot! Nothing like an afternoon by the water!"

"You were by the door, Ryoko." Ayeka began cleaning the television screen. "Not very close to the water, nor good for sunbathing."

"Just me and some old friends, Ayeka. They're right, you know…" Ryoko worked a silent kink out of her neck muscles. She flecked a slight imperfection out of the mini-skirt pleat that was over her right hip.

"Oh, who was right?"

"All those people who said any old book you haven't read yet is a new book," Ryoko bent down to straighten her slippers.

Ayeka wiped off the screen. "I am not entirely certain they were referring to mangas we've both read three times over, Ryoko."

Ryoko hovered around the couch, her slippers straightened as she picked the manga volumes up in her arms again. "Ah well, it was fun anyway." She flew up towards the rafters, twirling around once to set off just the right motion in her hips to flare the skirt up just so.

Ayeka looked up. "You know, you really sh—" the princess' eyes widened ever so slightly, drawn to the softest, gentlest patterns of white upon white as Ryoko leisurely flew up to her favorite rafter. The fluttering of the skirt and the panties from Ryoko's motions and the currents of air reminded Ayeka fleetingly of a butterfly set loose from captivity.

"…"

"You were saying, Princess?" Ryoko asked, having reached the rafter.

Ayeka had just enough time and sense to adjust her gaze and her mouth to cover her surprise and amazement. "Oh, erm," Ayeka coughed, "excuse me, I was just about to say that you really should clean the deck if you enjoy sunbathing so much."

"Get real, Princess."

Ayeka laughed. 'You certainly seem to have.'

000

Tenchi sat on his bed, breathing heavily and fidgeting. "Must have been my imagination… but was… were those… panties, or something? Or just bloomers Ryoko was wearing?" He soon realized he was both talking to himself and speaking nonsense at the same time. Like hell Ryoko would ever consider wearing bloomers!

He lay down. "Just… just take it easy, Tenchi. Relax… that's it…"

000

Ryoko silently peeked her head half-way above the floor of the upstairs bathroom, just beside the toilet. Finding nobody there, Ryoko phased the rest of her form into the bathroom. She carried the same shopping bag from before, and after making sure the door was shut and locked, Ryoko grinned as she took another peek in the bag.

000

Sasami grinned as she directed Mihoshi to put the kettle of beef on the small heating brick on the dinner table. She was especially very proud of today's dish. Sasami had dabbled in her own recipes before for appetizers and desserts, but never for entire entrees. She called it "Gaia." Seven main kettles with appetizers served up flavors representing each of the Earth's seven continents (Antarctica was the ice bucket). As Sasami skillfully saved another one of her dishes from suffering from a Mihoshi attack, and a well-placed light slap to both her big sister, Ryo-Ohki, and Ryoko to wait until everyone was there, she felt a steadily rising beam of pride within herself.

'Darn, I'm good.'

She looked up to see Ryoko, dressed in a new version of her red and white dress… but with a white skirt. This perplexed Sasami, as Ryoko rarely deviated from her time-honored habits of dress… unless… "Ryoko, thanks for helping set the table!"

"Sure, kid!" Ryoko grinned at her, giving a thumbs up.

Naw, the little princess told herself, probably just Ryoko getting into the spirit of capitalism. As was Sasami, with her scattered notes and scribblings in three different secret notebooks that included new twists on old recipes and completely new ones. Someday, Sasami promised herself, she would be not only the most beautiful Princess of Jurai, but also the most famous cook ever in the universe. Maybe she'd even get her own show, then she could finally show them all how it was done.

After making sure everything was on the table and in its proper place (with nary a mishap), Sasami scampered to the stairs to call Tenchi and Nobuyuki down to dinner.

000

"Tenchi! Honorable Father! Dinner!"

"I'll be right down!" Tenchi called as he straighted his pants and shirt, wiping sweat from his brow for the fourth time. Confident in his manly good looks, Tenchi exited his room and made his way over to his father's door, knocking.

"Dad! Dinner!"

"Be right there!" Nobuyuki called. He had taken to cat-napping before dinner lately owing to the long hours he worked in his study at night.

Tenchi waited.

The door opened as Nobuyuki smoothed his hair down in the back without much success. "What are we having tonight, son?"

Tenchi took a sniff of the aroma wafting up the stairs. "… beats me, it smells like a little of everything."

"I'll eat anything that doesn't come out of a machine or off a conveyor belt right now, Tenchi."

Tenchi laughed. "Well you've come to the right place." Tenchi glanced down. "Umm, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Nobuyuki looked at his son, concerned at the boy's shift in tone. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing serious. Have you noticed Ryoko changing her wardrobe lately?"

Nobuyuki chuckled. "Heh, you mean changing in the onsen, or changing her blue dress with that cute cat-tail?"

"Um… no," Tenchi blushed. "Nevermind. Let's get downstairs."

Intrigued, but famished after his nap, Nobuyuki let it go. Father and son went downstairs.

'Keep eye on Ryoko, Chibi H Nobi,' Nobuyuki mentally commanded himself. 'More than usual,' he soon amended. Somewhere, Nobuyuki felt he could almost see Chibi H Nobi snapping back a smart salute.

000

Dinner went uneventfully. Truth be told, with the portions Sasami provided and the variety of dishes, there was very little spoken of during the meal with the exception of grunts of satisfaction, salivation, and praise for just how darned good it was even if the unifying theme was a bit weak.

As Ayeka stood in front of the sink, ready to wash the dishes… she carefully inspected the first plate that her hands happened upon.

"Amazing," Ayeka breathed as she turned the faucet on to hot. "It's almost as if they were never used."

000

Meanwhile, Tenchi was helping Ryoko clear the table while Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Yosho, and Nobuyuki enjoyed an evening walk. Mihoshi and Kiyone were arguing over what to watch on TV… "Galactic Thug Life" or "Moldiver: The New Chronicles."

"Thanks for helping, Ryoko," Tenchi smiled as he picked up the dirty fondue forks.

"Don't sweat it, Tenchi my dear." Ryoko winked as she assembled a stack of small pots that had contained various stews. "Just doing my part, you know?"

"Well… um, yeah…" Tenchi sweatdropped. "I don't see this side of you too often… I like it." He blushed beat red.

Ryoko only giggled girlishly, she began skillfully sashaying back towards the kitchen, silently Tenchi thanked the Kami that Ayeka couldn't see this display.

"Um, Ryoko…" Tenchi began in concern for the small salt shakers precariously perched on the top of the combined pots in Ryoko's arms. "Careful, please."

"Aren't I always?"

Tenchi sweatdropped again, he decided he should just hope for the best.

Ryoko levitated up over the step towards the kitchen entrance when, sure enough to Tenchi's eyes as Ryoko adjusted her stance in mid-air, that salt shaker tipped and toppled over the pot it was resting on and dropped onto the floor with a slight clatter.

"Oh my my!" Ryoko giggled. "Sorry Tenchi, I guess I wasn't careful enough."

"Y-yeah… Ry—" Tenchi took a step towards her, about to tell her to let him pick up the salt shaker.

"Not to worry!" Ryoko grinned, big and wide. A soft glow emanated from her hands as the pots rose out of her hands and hung suspended in the air. When the dirty pots were safely out of the way, Ryoko's feet touched the hard wood floor. From there, she bent over to retrieve the salt shaker.

Tenchi gulped.

Somehow, Ryoko's skirt had flopped up again over her shapely hips, revealing… green. Lime-green, to be precise. They were high-cut with plenty of skin showing of Ryoko's lower rear and the festive bows on both sides… as Tenchi felt a slight trickle of blood in his left nostril and a tingling glow return in his lower stomach and groin, he wondered if those bows actually tied the undergarment together... Almost as soon as it had happened, the skirt flopped back in place as Ryoko stood up.

Tenchi moaned ever so softly.

Ryoko looked back over her shoulder. "See? I told you not to worry."

"…" Tenchi wondered if he could hide under the heated table. Logically, he knew after many years of experience in his youth of trying to duck out of eating his vegetables or doing his chores that this was impossible.

"What's wrong, Tenchi my dear? You look a little red." Ryoko's eyes flicked down. "And you need a new pair of pants, too. You know, I've just signed up for a Dentsu and Hoshino's card and I'm sure we could find you a great deal." She grinned again at his dumbfounded expression before turning and floating into the kitchen.

Now alone, Tenchi started to breath again.

"Man oh man…"

000

Ayeka grimaced in satisfaction as she scrubbed a plate, carefully and elegantly polishing it up before placing it in the dish-washer. "Well, well, Ryoko… come to bring the poor princess some more work?"

"That's supposed to be my line." Ryoko carefully set the pots and the salt shaker neatly on the counter next to the assembled plates awaiting Ayeka's special attention.

"So sorry," Ayeka remarked casually, "you talk so much one cannot help but have vulgar speech contamination."

"And you powder your nose so much it's a wonder we don't all smell like jasmine to you." Ryoko smirked.

"Anything is an improvement when it comes to change and you, Ms. Ryoko." Ayeka smiled thinly as she placed another dish in the dishwasher.

"I guess you're right. Mmmm, that lightbulb up there looks like it needs adjusting. I'll go up and check it out." Ryoko floated a few more feet into the air.

"… what was that, Ryoko?" Ayeka turned around as she held a plate in her hand.

It was a display that Ayeka had only ever seen accomplished in two other places before in her life. The first was when her mother Misaki and Funaho had both elected to wear long, flowing robes for the Startica Celebration in her fourteenth year, just prior to Kagato's strike against the very heart of Jurai. Ayeka remembered her father and Yosho's smiles as Misaki and Funaho made their grand entrance in the Shiro Ballroom of Jurai Palace… their flowing, airy summer evening apparel dryly swishing and fluttering like multi-colored royal butterflies across the dance floor onto the grand balcony overlooking the gardens, when…

It was a very breezy evening.

Everyone came away from the Startica ball of that year knowing that Funaho preferred sheer white lace with floral patterns while Misaki evidently preferred nothing at all.

Which, Ayeka learned much later, from her mother Misaki herself in fact, that that wasn't true at all. It had been such a warm night, and the royal laundry was so backlogged with other laundry… well, as Tenchi would say, "you get the picture." Misaki insisted that it was the truth. After all, why would a Queen not wear any underthings? Especially on Startica. It was simply unthinkable, Misaki had told her. Repeatedly.

The second time had been in a manga. One of Nobuyuki's mangas, to be precise. One from the very top shelf of the bookcase in the darkest corner of his library. Ayeka could not recall how many times, in private, she had blushed as a shy, unpopular high school girl and her skirt fought against the wind, lost… and were rescued by the class hero and his steady girlfriend…

But these were only reference elements to the sight that caused Ayeka's complexion to turn two shades red deeper and her mouth to gap open even more. A single bead of sweat broke out on Ayeka's brow.

'… my, how quickly she changes…'

Ryoko hummed a song or two as she examined every inch of the chandelier and the light bulbs. Squinting her eyes, Ryoko called down, "yup, here's the problem, Ayeka! I think the bulb just needs to be tightened a bit, what do you think?"

Silence.

"I think I'll tighten it!"

Perhaps a breath or two. A shuffle of slippers on the tiled floor.

"I'm tightening it now!"

A slight whisper under breath.

Ryoko adjusted her vision slightly to accommodate the glare, the heat did not bother her in the least. The light bulb grew slightly brighter. "There! Better, huh?"

Very slight pitter-patter of feet.

"Ayeka?"

"Hmm, yes Ryoko?" The sound of another plate being scrubbed.

Ryoko landed. "It's brighter, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Oh yes it is, thank you Ryoko!" Ayeka smiled back over her shoulder, a big wide 'don't mind little old me' smile on her delicate features.

"Hah, you're welcome princess! If you excuse me… I'll be elsewhere. Keep up the good work!" Ryoko waved as she kicked off from the floor, phasing through the ceiling.

Ayeka continued with her evening chore. 'Green, with bows… very sheer… I am impressed.'

000

Hours later, it was dark outside and the stars shown brightly. Tenchi sat up in his room, having just completed his homework for the night. The young man lounged in his swivel chair, staring up at the ceiling. Ryoko's little displays earlier had never been far from his mind. On the contrary, he had just barely managed to keep his hands out of his pants all day.

Tenchi sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time before she started wearing stuff like that." Tenchi guessed quite correctly that she had gotten them while out shopping earlier that day… and that Ayeka and Ryoko's latest trip into Kurashiki had had a more lasting effect than Tenchi had suspected at the time. He recalled the many times that Ayeka had used comments about Ryoko's lack of fashion sense as a barb in their verbal sparring matches.

"Looks likes Ryoko finally took those comments to heart, and her flaunting something isn't new… but… but… flashing? In a skirt!" Tenchi again felt his heart rate go up a slight notch at the very idea.

That, and the fact that she seemed to have a variety of colors and styles on her mind too. Somehow, without thinking, Tenchi actually smiled at that.

'I wonder if that's it… or if there's more to come?' The thought made the hairs on the back of his neck prick up ever so slightly.

It was drawing near time for bed, and as per routine Tenchi drew back the comforter on his bed and turned towards the door so he could go and brush and floss when—-he stopped.

He had seen something peeking out from under his pillow, hadn't he?

Yes, he had.

Tenchi turned back around to look at his bed. There was some red thread peeking out from just under his pillow. Tenchi's senses immediately told him that the red thread was something nonthreatening, but somehow a frightened little corner of his consciousness considered running away for some reason. Immediately, he overcame this and reached out to touch the softest silk he had ever touched before. Tenchi lifted his pillow.

"… wow." His eyes glazed over.

In his fingers he held a red, sheer, see-through thong with ribbons adorning it in various places. Tenchi stood frozen for a moment, then recovered and after taking a quick look around his room… and out the window to make sure he was alone, he allowed his digits to examine the surprisingly cool piece of female underwear.

Suddenly, all at once Tenchi realized that the reason the panty felt too cool in his hand was not from just sitting on his bed. He also smelled something… an odd, surprisingly fragrant musk that reminded Tenchi of early afternoon in May. Which didn't quite gel, as it was June, almost July and Tenchi could tell the difference in scent in the air. Tenchi soon deduced that the scent was coming from the thong. Right there his finger was poking through the front opening for the leg…

"Oh Kami…" Tenchi looked around again, dreading a laugh or coming face to face with a certain minx. He even looked directly up at his ceiling.

Nope. He was alone.

A soft knock at his door. "Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka called, "may I come in?"

"Um… erm… ugh… Ooharerm Ayeka! Sorry," he laughed nervously, reaching to scratch the back of his head, even though the thong was still wrapped between his fingers. Tenchi got an even more stronger smell of the scent, and images of freshly tilled earth in the garden suddenly came to mind.

"Lord Tenchi? Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, not at all, Ayeka!" Tenchi laughed harder. What else was there to do? "I was just finishing up my homework."

Tenchi jumped up and jammed the panties down into the back pocket of his pants, and scampered over to his door, opening it.

Again, what else was there for him to do but laugh it all off nervously?

Ayeka's smiling face greeted him, holding a small tray with some tea and cheesecake. "Sasami made too much and I was wondering if you would… have some with me?"

Tea and cheesecake suddenly sounded very good to Tenchi right at that moment. "Yeah, sure Ayeka. Come in, please…"

Ayeka walked in and Tenchi closed the door behind her. The violet tressed princess took a quick glance around Tenchi's room. If Tenchi had not been closing the door, he would have noticed a slight smile on Ayeka's face at finding the room empty. If Ayeka had seen Tenchi's face, she would have noticed him cast several furtive glances down the hall, down at the floor, and up to the ceiling. No smile for Tenchi, just a sweatdrop and the growl of his stomach.

000

"So… um… how's it… going?" Tenchi asked as Ayeka slowly poured some tea.

"Wonderful, Lord Tenchi. The garden will be so beautiful this year." She smiled.

"That's great, Ayeka." Tenchi smiled warmly. "It's all thanks to you and Kiyone. Me and Dad never thought that garden would ever get back to the way it was… when, you know…" He trailed off, trying to push aside the grief.

"Oh yes… I'm sorry, I did not mean to make light of Lady Achika's memory—"

Tenchi help up his hand. "No, no it's all right, Ayeka," he sighed. "She'd be happy to know her garden's finally coming back."

Ayeka blushed. "I am honored." She bowed her head.

Tenchi blushed too. "Now… how about that cheesecake?" He grinned.

"Yes, yes, of course!"

They sat on his floor and enjoyed light talk about the other incidents of the day; Ryo-Ohki perfected a new dance, Washu popped out of her lab to show everyone a gigantic chicken leg that she proclaimed could feed an army while also cleaning their teeth and providing needed vitamins, Sasami's idea for a new cup-board design, Mihoshi and Kiyone debating whether to enter a karaoke contest in Tokyo in December, Nobuyuki and Yosho talked about yet another trip to Auntie's hot spring. Everyone was very excited at the prospect, except for…

"Ryoko said that we better not be doing any work this time." Ayeka set down her now empty tea cup.

Tenchi licked the luscious cheesecake leftovers from his fingers. "I agree."

Ayeka smiled at the sight.

Tenchi blushed. "Sorry, I guess that's not very prince-like."

"On the contrary, Brother Yosho's table manners as a child were… how shall we say, legendary on Jurai." Ayeka smiled.

"Uh-huh." Tenchi nodded with a small smile, thinking. "Please tell more about that sometime, Ayeka." 'Anything to get one over on Grandpa,' Tenchi snickered inwardly.

"Oh, I will." Ayeka beamed happily. "But… Tenchi, I have been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"It is about Ryoko," Ayeka spoke quietly, as if the subject of the conversation would burst out of the closet, floor, or from under the blankets on Tenchi's bed at any second.

Tenchi's eyes found a good place in the corner of his ceiling. He studied it. "Is she misbehaving again?"

"No, no, in fact she's behaving surprisingly well… and she's well… that is to say…" A very soft, warm blush seemed to slowly turn Ayeka red from head to toe.

"…" Tenchi scratched the back of his head, and thought again of what presently resided in his back pocket. He squirmed where he sat on the floor, adjusting where he sat.

Ayeka did not notice Tenchi's shifting. She still blushed ever redder, turning over in her mind just how to broach the subject she had come to Tenchi with on this night. Besides, how could she pass up the opportunity to be alone with Tenchi, and to enjoy tea and yet another piece of cheesecake?

"It is just that she has changed… lately." Ayeka looked down at her folded hands.

"Yeah, she has."

"It's the skirt," Tenchi replied.

"It is the skirt," Ayeka replied back.

Both chuckled uncomfortably.

"I guess she got it in town, huh?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka nodded in the affirmative. "I guess I teased her a bit."

"She's really letting us have it now." Tenchi remarked dryly.

"What… exactly have you seen, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka raised her eyes to meet his.

Tenchi blushed. "Um… enough."

Ayeka blushed even more. She averted her eyes from Tenchi's again.

After a while, Tenchi cleared his throat. "So… heh, how long do you think we'll all be under siege from Ryoko?"

"Perhaps until she is all out of lingerie to show off?" Ayeka offered hopefully.

"But she can always just buy more…" Tenchi shifted again, trying to hide a blush from two different, but related reasons.

"Maybe she will move on to shoes. I have been trying to get her interested…" Ayeka smiled.

Tenchi laughed, again uncomfortably aware of the possibility of being caught here in his room with Ayeka alone and Ryoko's thong in his back pocket. A little thought spoke up in the back of Tenchi's mind. Was he really… so sure that it was Ryoko's thong? After all, there were more women in this house than just Ryoko and Ayeka who liked him… although Tenchi felt with confidence that he could cross Sasami and Kiyone off that list.

'Tenchi,' the voice of reason in its perch in his brain spoke calmly. 'You're trying to find a way out of the situation again. It's not going to happen this time. That thong is Ryoko's… she's already shown you two different colors today alone!'

The shy, socially awkward Tenchi piped in with. 'But those two weren't thongs!'

Reason again: 'They were naughty panties intended to cause a boner and nosebleed—-and they succeeded, I might add.'

Shy Tenchi: 'Well… yeah, but…'

Reason: 'But what?'

Shy: 'Why was the thong all wet?'

Reason sighed. 'You really are that much of a block-head, aren't you?'

Big Tenchi, the Tenchi that is the subject of this story silenced this mental bout with an inward smirk and a slight shake of his head. "Well, Ayeka, I just hope she's done now… I mean she's shown us three, already—" Tenchi stopped dead in his tracks as Ayeka arched her eyebrow ever so.

"Three, Lord Tenchi?"

There was that blush again. Tenchi stammered.

Both the Reason and Shy parts of Tenchi's brain agreed that Tenchi had just officially stepped in it.

"Well, um… you see…" Tenchi's heart pounded as he hung his head in defeat. 'Nice going, genius!' He mentally berated himself. Sighing, Tenchi figured he might as well just come clean with Ayeka about what was in his back pocket.

He stood up, stretching. For some reason, even though he and Ayeka had not been seated on the floor for too long, Tenchi wondered why his hindquarters felt that familiar tingling sensation when a part of the body is "asleep." But it only lasted for a fleeting moment and was gone, and Tenchi's fevered embarrassment at having to show Ayeka Ryoko's damp thong was paramount in his mind, so he let it go.

Ayeka stood up too. "Yes, what is it?"

Tenchi sighed, he reached back for his back pocket, dipped his fingers in and… nothing?

Ayeka looked at him, puzzled.

Tenchi gaped. What the hell?

"Mmmmm?" Ayeka waited.

"Well, um… heh, nevermind!" Tenchi scratched the back of his head again. "It's just… well, I know that she came back with an entire bag from the store, right? Isn't that what Kiyone said?"

"Oh yes, it is." Ayeka nodded.

"So there's probably more than two… but probably no more than four… so three, right?" Tenchi swallowed in a dry throat.

"Yes." Ayeka nodded with certainty. "It simply cannot be any more than three."

Tenchi nodded with a big stupid grin on his burning red face.

Ayeka laughed. She efficiently gathered the now empty tray off the floor. "I had better get downstairs… time to start getting Sasami ready for bed."

"Yeah…" Tenchi helped her as much as he could. "I think I'll go downstairs and… ah, watch TV a bit!" He chuckled nervously.

Ayeka smiled back at him and bowed with exquisite grace even as she did the most mundane task of holding a tray. "Then, let me accompany you downstairs, Lord Tenchi. Maybe we'll even see the third one." She winked.

Tenchi fought hard to keep a straight face. "A-ah yeah. Maybe."

000

Ryoko lounged up on the roof, twiddling the skimpy silk thong in her fingers. "Gotcha." She smirked. "And the pleasure was all mine!"

It had been all hers, really. Ryoko had prepared for over an hour in the darkest corner of Nobuyuki's library with her personal favorites amongst the vast stash of hentai mangas. The finest of the fine. Ryoko made a mental note to someday thank Nobuyuki for his collection of high school themed hentai and, also, some very well done "Ah! My Goddess!" doujinshis, too. Ryoko had laid out across the very top of the bookshelf, laying face down with her nose buried in the manga pages, carefully reading and digesting every word and frame. She was wearing that skirt again, and the pleats had ridden up over her bottom as she squirmed in delight up against the wood at reliving the plots (and sex) of those stories…

The red thong was properly wet in less than an hour, and from there it was fairly easily to sneak the damp panty under Tenchi's pillow. From there she phased up onto the roof and listened to the exchange below while trying not to laugh too loud. Finally, at the end she took pity on Tenchi's embarrassment (and saw an opportunity to touch his ass), so she relieved him of her red silky secret and here it was in her hand, still a cool dampness in its see-through glory as it lightly turned in the breeze.

"Hmmm!" She giggled again, then stretched as she felt the slight night chill beginning to get to her. She hid the thong in the folds of her dress. A little yawn followed as Ryoko sank back down into the house, still in a reclining position.

000

Bed-time in the Masaki House is a variation on a theme that all living things, with the exception of chronic insomniacs, the dead, and hard core drug addicts go through and repeat at fairly regular intervals from birth until death. Sleeping is a wonderful pastime, true devotees will tell you, especially when you do it at work.

In the case of the Masaki House, no one was abusing their sleeping privileges in such a way on the job. Oh no, they were doing it at home, at night, all snug in their beds, with wake-up time set firmly before noon.

Washu slept well, her experiments on automatic… a half-written letter to possible investors in a galactic chain of "Giant Chicken Leg" fast-food restaurants saved on her holo-top.

Kiyone and Mihoshi were sprawled out on the couch, with the TV left on a "lost" infomercial that involved American wrestling icon Hulk Hogan selling exercise equipment at his home in Florida.

Sasami and Ayeka slept and dreamed sweet dreams in their room. Both were on the same general subject, but Ayeka's was decidedly more adult in nature. Her mothers would have been proud of Ayeka's dream. Same with Sasami's, but for a reason that can only be summed up with one word: cute.

Yosho was up late, battling a slight case of insomnia with a book on playing championship Go.

Nobuyuki dreamed of Achika and the time she gave him a very, very special birthday cake. He never did find out how she got all that frosting in such interesting places.

Ryo-Ohki dreamed of the house being turned into a gigantic carrot factory, and she and Sasami were the bosses and everyone worked under them building a better carrot. Their initial public offering quadrupled on the same day. Life was good.

Last, but definitely not least, Tenchi dreamed of sinking… yes, sinking! He was sinking in a pleasant concoction that looked like liquid, felt like mist, but was as pleasant to breath as the purest, spring air. The only thing to distinguish this dream from what would commonly be called in other parts of the world an "LSD/Acid trip" was the color of the liquid. A mixture of light-green, possibly cyan, and violet. The color mixed, yet stayed distinct in a way only possible in dreams.

…

And for some reason Tenchi will awaken to find that his underwear and the bed-sheets have been stuck to him.

As for Ryoko, who was left out of the list above, sleep was not immediately on her mind as she sat in her room at her kotatsu, quietly waiting and listening intently until everyone was truly fast asleep.

She wore a loose yutaka that Ayeka had begrudgingly (but kindly) given to her for her last birthday celebration. Under that was her lime-green lingerie that she felt was appropriate for the occasion. Not too 'innocent' like the white-cotton ones, and not too overpowering like the red thong, no these were what was needed on this night.

Ryoko smiled. That… her futon… and some sake!

She downed one jar of her special Number 6 Osaka brand… her cheeks lightly blushed with the proper amount of alcoholic buzz in her system to heighten the feeling, but not to dull it or her senses too much.

Ryoko carefully examined her senses, especially her hearing and astral senses. Nothing. Everyone was fast asleep in the house and no one was stirring. She hoped it would stay that way, as she probably would not care if anyone heard her in a short while.

She was ready.

Ryoko stood. She smiled at the darkness of the house, and the star-light that shown in through the windows. Perfect.

She easily shucked the yutaka across her kotatsu, leaving her standing in the cool night air… in almost nothing. The lingerie seemed lighter than air against her skin, just like earlier today when she modeled them for the first time.

Silently, she thanked Misato again for showing her the error of her anti-lingerie ways… or at very least providing her with a good way to tease Tenchi and Ayeka.

Ryoko looked down at herself, the bra blending in seamlessly with the shift, and the sheer, light skirt ending just before the top of her panties, kissing her perfect navel.

"Mmmmm!" Ryoko stretched as she walked over to her futon. The covers were already drawn back, and she easily settled on top of the sleeping mattress, sitting down cross-legged as she leisurely looked at herself.

"Yes, a very beautiful demon…" she murmured. Ryoko reached up and gently cupped one of her breasts, feeling the weight and the firmness as it rested in the sea-shell color style bra. She smiled, enjoying the pleasing sensations this sent through her. Soon enough, her other hand was doing the same thing. She lightly held and softly massaged both bra-clad breasts through the sheer shift of gauzy silk.

"Ah…" she said softly. "Yeah… Yeah… ooohhhh..."

Ryoko felt her nipples begin to harden. The buds were not fast, not immediate in their stiffness, but they were slowly beginning to point. She squeezed the mounds of her bounty, even introducing a slight rolling as her perfect breasts obeyed every manipulation. The lime green silk of the bra worked underneath her hands and against her flesh, creating a friction that heated herself wonderfully. Demure little ribbons were flickered back and forth by her digits lazily as Ryoko continued fondling herself.

Ryoko moaned. "Nope, still not sagging…" She smiled, momentarily releasing her grip on herself. Her nipples were now hard, and making a slight appearance on the outside of her bra.

She giggled. "Byyyyye!" She leaned back, phasing out of her bra which floated through the now insubstantial shift and out in front of her where her now once again solid hands caught it and flung it aside to land and hang cup-first on a lamp-shade.

Now topless underneath the shift, Ryoko almost shivered at the new sensations she felt. The movement of air caused pleasant vibrations to spread from her nipples all throughout her body… and, it seemed, beyond. Her bosom jutted by nature's and her mother's design, jiggling and dancing to a music that no one but Ryoko could see, hear, or feel.

"Better." Ryoko lay back on her futon, her hands returning to work at her chest. Her fingers rolling and twisting each rock-hard nipple into ever harder points through the shift. The gauzy material did hang in a soft cloud about her, but when she pushed it into her flesh… oh, didn't it cling and stay for just that fraction of a second longer, making her skin tingle. "Hmmm!" She cupped her full breasts some more, luxuriating in the feelings of warmth as she imagined Tenchi getting his first feel of them. His inexperienced hands slowly learning their texture more fully and how pliant her nipples were to his touch…

Ryoko shimmied her lower body on the futon, crossing and uncrossing her legs as the familiar pressure and sensations grew between her legs. "Mmmm… yeah… nice."

She looked down at herself, her legs crossed again as she tip-tapped her foot in the air. The silk shift enfolded her breasts, her nipples pointing heavenward as they peeked back up at her through the low-cut V of the shift, soft and simple bordering called attention to the valley between her breasts, and further down, just around her navel there ended the shift in a simple border of lime green silk just a bit more substantial than the gauze that composed the rest of the garment.

Ryoko wet her lips.

Further down, the thin silk (but not nearly as thin as the shift) of her matching panties stared up at her. That cute little bow of one ribbon and a teeny-tiny knot at the very top. The high-cut nature of the panties along with the spaghetti straps of the sides showed off lots of skin… almost all of her upper hips and thighs and a good portion of her pubic region. If Ryoko was not such a diligent believer in shaving down there she would be looking at quite a few strands and curls of cyan grass to go along with the panties. But, as it was, there were only a few strands here and there poking out through the silk. She felt it gave it character. The silk itself did not cling to her lower quarter, in fact it gave the impression of just hanging from waistband to hems in sheets of well tailored fabric. Not too loose, but not too tight… perfect for moving the panty around on herself and sticking things in.

Speaking of which, Ryoko could clearly make out the outline of her womanhood through the undergarments. She had to peer a bit more closely, but without using any other senses or augmentation, she could see her cute little folds down there, and how it turned thus as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Ah…"

Ryoko smiled. Her hand snaking up under the shift, finding her breasts again. With no light touches or caresses, she began to flicker and tease her nipples sitting on top of her well-sculpted breasts. They did not need any more stimulation in order to harden more, but she stoked the electric thrill ever higher with each manipulation. "Ohhh…" She pressed and twisted her hard buds, willing and challenging the sensations to spread and penetrate deeper and further throughout her consciousness and body.

"Nice." Ryoko squirmed. She could feel even more of a moist flow held in check in her panties. Deliciously, she could feel the changes taking place. The fluids, her scent, and how the silk adhered to her intimate corners.

"Very nice," Ryoko moaned again as both hands squeezed her bosom hard again. She grimaced, reveling in the feelings that enveloped her. Her breasts adhered to her hands with exacting precision and with just a slightly noticeable vibration when she removed her hands.

She grinned, giddy with the warm glow and rush of arousal. Her panties grew wetter.

Ryoko raised her hands and quickly removed the shift, sending it floating effortlessly across the room close to where the bra rested. With that done, her chest was now bared; jutting into the night-air of the house. She sat still for a moment, allowing the latest rounds of pleasure waves to subside just a bit. Ryoko wanted to prolong the experience. She breathed deep, long contented breaths. A very slight sound almost akin to a purr could be heard if anyone was around.

Ryoko closed her eyes, imagining herself not here in her lonely futon, but in Tenchi's warm bed. Her touch and caresses bringing a smile and look of love and desire in her beloved's eyes, his soft kiss and hot desire for her (and maybe just one other) overcoming reason and differences… and just flowing.

She gasped. She actually felt… yes, a drop!

Ryoko swallowed in a dry throat. Long digits moving up and down the front of the green silk, pressing in, circling around, and then over and over again. She tap-tapped her entrance through the thin silk barrier, feeling the slickness beginning to seep through. Ryoko looked down, and yes she did notice a little wet spot there. Ryoko drew a ragged breath each time her finger-tips pressed her panties further into the developing pool of honey, raking her now erect pearl of passion.

By all that was holy, how long could she keep herself going like this?

"Tenchi," she breathlessly whispered with a rueful chuckle. "You really don't know what you're missing." Ryoko grinned a bit more, bearing her fangs, in the darkness as she moved two fingers in swift circles just above her engorged summit. The moisture spread and slowly but steadily made more of a mess. "Ayeka…. Ermm…" a moan, "you just… oh yeah… Yeah you just watch me… fair competition, like always, right? Even if I pull your hair and you pour tea down my dress… oooohhhhh!"

At this point, Ryoko almost sincerely hoped that both Tenchi and Ayeka had heard her excited, almost silent whispers and challenges.

Ryoko pushed her finger-tips into her summit hard, the nub setting off even more white-hot sensations through her. She gasped. "Ohhhh yeeaaah...!"

The wet spot on front of the panties was bigger now.

Humming sweetly, micro-droplets of sweat cooling her body in the night, Ryoko shimmied her hips a bit more. Her hand lightly tickled her flat stomach and navel... playing through the green hem of her lovely panties... the elegant little bow... she waited until the tingling within her center subsided just enough for her to prolong the ecstasy.

"And Washu says I need to learn patience," Ryoko chuckled in a whisper as she luxuriated in the feelings of contentment and pleasure. It was almost like skinny-dipping in the lake, except a whole hell of a lot better.

Soon, her digits did slip under the hem of her panties.

Two fingers played lightly, ever so lightly with the carefully maintained cyan tufts. Ryoko sighed, raggedly, swaying her hips where she laid, hand enveloped between silk and skin, questing lower and lower.

Ryoko inhaled sharply. Her fingers met the inflamed flesh that sheltered her excited little nub. A twist here, a pull there. The skin sheltered her sensitive summit, as per nature's design keeping it hidden until it was time. The silky-soft lingerie did the rest, providing a place for the wetness to be both contained, controlled... and displayed. She circled her digit around and around in her panties, the motions spreading the growing wetness further into her mound and the fabric. Gasping, Ryoko pushed the nubbin into her skin, causing a spark before her vision as she closed her eyes, riding out the micro-waves that roiled and flowed within her.

She waited. Her fingers neatly buried in her cyan forest, just barely touching her clitoris. Ryoko allowed the waves to subside just enough. She once again allowed her senses to reacclimate to her surroundings, and for her sweaty flesh to feel the cool of the night once more. Finally, she pressed on.

"Mmm, Mmm!" Ryoko hummed as she traced her labia once again, but with a little less focus on the summit. She ran two fingers up and down her outer and inner lips, testing and spreading the wetness. She could hear the faint sounds now of her passionate self-love.

"Slippery..." She whispered, swallowing as her fingers lightly met her clitoris directly, she shivered in response to the touch and a slight trickle of moisture she felt at the word joining with the images that floated in her imagination. Taking Tenchi out in Ryo-Ohki for an interstellar quickie—-with Ayeka in hot pursuit in Ryu-Oh and delightfully broadcasting everything for Ayeka's anger/shame/delight. Ryoko chuckled, maybe she'd even take requests on which way to fuck Tenchi next.

"Not a bad idea." She continued to draw her two fingers lightly up and down her folds, feeling the wetness increase the slickness on her digits and inside her panties. Ryoko smiled, filing yet another idea away for later while still keeping the central images and feelings around.

One finger parted her inner lips, Ryoko quivered in ecstasy as she felt the tremors as she spread ever increasing amounts of her juice around her digit and her valley. Soon, the second finger joined the first in teasing and encouraging her flower to open up just a bit more. Ryoko instinctively opened her legs a bit more to accommodate such, as her entire hand now tented the panties with their coy light green ribbons and bows.

She made a decision, then, as two fingers rubbed up and down her fragrant mound of Venus and her panties that she would climax in them, forever claiming them as her own by inundating them with her fluids. Ryoko shimmied her bottom against her futon, her unoccupied hand adjusting her panties, making sure the dark wet spot in the lower center was right where it needed to be. A finger in, a finger out, and a brush of the thumb once...twice... three times against her hot pearl. She could hear the gentle music of her inner lips and lubrication, the wetness kissing and tempting her fingers to delve deeper, and deeper into her. Ryoko obeyed their call, and pushed her long index finger inside as far as it would go; touching, caressing, and eliciting favorable waves from her entire body.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryoko moaned loudly now, squirming where she lay. Her hand exited her panties again, but this time neatly pushing the front area aside, exposing her sopping wet womanhood.

"You naughty, naughty clitty." Ryoko drew her finger up to her mouth, sucking her juices from the digit. "I bet you can't wait to kiss Tenchi's cock... and tease Ayeka... maybe we'll even tease Tenchi by kissing Ayeka's pussy..." Ryoko actually chuckled at this. In her haze she mentally added: 'She probably doesn't taste too bad. She certainly washes enough, and perfumes everywhere...'

Ryoko imagined such a night of teasing, pleasure, and meshing fluids, folds and hardness. Her breathing suddenly seemed to become a type of panting now, her mind teased her as she licked and sucked her finger feverishly, imagining that it indeed was Tenchi's rod she was cleaning of all three of their shared essences.

She groaned, her lovely bottom squirming on her futon even more, swaying and shimmying on top of the comforter, causing the top corner of the bedding underneath to become exposed.

Ryoko's hands regrouped on her chest, feeling the heft of her sizable breasts, her thumbs rolling her erect nipples and luscious aureole. Her hands cupped, thumbs kneading and pressing, and finally she rotated the splendid globes around her perfect chest. Pressing them, squeezing them, making a drop or two of her liquids seep onto the comforter below her and into her panties. Ryoko hummed happily amidst her excited breathes, she could tell that the endgame of this little session was fast approaching. She just had to stoke the fires properly. She spent a few more moments with her breasts, fingers smoothing over the sheen and beads of perspiration that had broken out on her flesh.

Again, Ryoko's mind brought up a fantasy of what would happen if Tenchi and Ayeka heard her little self-love session. Ryoko, sweaty, clad only in panties wet from her own pleasure, lower lips exposed and pouting... beckoning. She honestly wondered what would happen beside the requisite and in-character blushes and nosebleeds. Ryoko didn't know, truthfully.

"Tsunami, at the very least I would want Ayeka to apologize to me, and Tenchi not to faint. Yeah, yeah, fat chance I know but a girl can dream, can't she? Especially when she's got hot, sexy lingerie and she's sticking fingers in herself." Ryoko whispered her prayer, almost silently to the moon light reflecting back through the window.

Two fingers snaked back down to her exposed cyan mound, fingers that firmly found her engorged pearl and began to quickly, roughly drum and rub the sensitive nub in circles as the fire within her grew hotter and hotter. She looked down, her soaked panties pushed to the side, the bow and ribbon resting next to her red, straining clitoris. The silk still added something to the rubbing, the smooth material running against her folds, in Ryoko's estimation. Something intangible.

Ryoko gasped, her fingers and panties taking on more aroused wetness. She rubbed and drummed more and more insistently, a soft tingling starting to grow and spread throughout her center. Her hips swayed, and matched the gentle music of her ministrations, and the feelings of warmth she created on this lonely, but pleasant, night.

"Ahh... mmmhmmm! Oh yes... Tenchi... Aye...Mmmmm!" Ryoko drooled, but she noticed it not.

Now the fingers shifted the front panel of the panty back, Ryoko's precious center once more protected. She almost gasped as the silk rubbed back again against her erect nub, and that was when she smiled, licking her lips and tasting a droplet or two of her own perspiration. Goddess, when did she start sweating so damned much?

It was time. No more dilly-dallying or shilly-shallying. Or telling lies, or denying what was, what is, and what will be. It was time for the main event, the grand, sumptuous, delicious, culmination of all things holy and worthy of the loveliest demon to ever grace the Earth.

Ryoko, again with her two fingers, began rubbing the damp front of her delightful green intimate wear, rolling the fingers in a circle that was as old as when time began, pressing the silk deeper and deeper against her red-hot jewel, eliciting ever rising amounts of moans and the gentle symphony of her musk of desire.

"Teeeeennnnncchiiiii..." she whimpered quietly, chewing her lower lip. The silk was sticking to her now. She looked down, it was practically transparent. But soaked! The panties lovingly kissing her, as she tap-tapped her little button, she closed her eyes as the waves began to go from a mere swell, to building into something more...

"Oh My... Oh my...! Ten-Tenchi... Ayeka!" Ryoko practically babbled now as her digits kept up the circular typhoon of pleasure dancing across the front of her crotch. Her middle finger had a naughty, naughty, idea... Oh no, it couldn't do that! Could it...?

Ryoko almost moaned loudly, but still managed to keep her expressions of pleasure muted as her finger began to slowly penetrate past her nether lips, taking the silk along with it. Wet silk ground and raked against the entrance of her folds, making Ryoko swore she could see little dancing fuzzy balls against her closed eyelids. The storm of tingling and throbbing was almost a tangible ball that seemed to hang just within her mountain of Venus, sending ever more powerful tendrils outward... snaking, spreading and multiplying.

"There... right there! AH! Ah yesssss... you two are the best... all right... take me home..."

Ryoko gave herself over to what she could have sworn were two sets of outstretched arms... a mixed scent of earthy hard work, and the finest perfumes mixed with a similar, but distinctly different feminine musk similar to her own.

She pressed down hard on her covered and straining clitoris with her palm as she stabbed her finger into her folds as deep as possible. The silk seemed to take on a life of its own, a second skin that seemed to be melding precisely with herself. Ryoko clamped her thighs together as tight as possible, groaning... then moaning... then panting very loudly, totally heedless of who may be listening. Her palm went from damp to wet.

"OHMMMM! YESSSSSSSSS!" rang throughout the Masaki house.

000

Tenchi cracked one eye open, feasting his bleary right eye to the shadows that played off of his desk and his book-shelf from the moon-light. He opened his left eye, and focused on the digital clock on his desk. 1:24 a.m. He better get back to sleep, never mind if Ryoko or Ayeka were up watching hentai movies again and drinking up a storm. One of these days he'd have to have a talk with them about that.

Yawning, Tenchi turned back over, snuggled down more under his comforter, and drifted off.

000

In Ayeka and Sasami's room, the violet tressed First Crown Princess of Jurai was hugging a pillow against her modest chest, moaning softly. "No... not there, oh you devils! I shall judge you, ohohohohoho!"

Ayeka was supremely well served by the fact that Sasami had always been a very deep sleeper ever since she was a baby. This was especially convenient, and all the more amazing, when compared to their mother. Ayeka had always recalled when she was young that her father and mother Funaho always remarked that Sasami seemed to be in a far off place when she slept. This was just as well when it came to Ayeka's nagging habit of vocalizing her naughty dreams since they had arrived here at the Masaki House.

Either that, or Sasami had an earlier start than Ayeka had ever thought when it came to becoming a con artist.

Be that as it may, Ayeka found herself waking up slowly, and once aware of her surroundings she hastily put the pillow back in its proper place under her head. After that, she lay looking up at the ceiling, and then over to the clock. Once her eyes returned to the ceiling, and the sleep lifted from her mind, Ayeka began to wonder why she had awoken. She usually slept straight through, unless a particularly vivid dream roused her, or the simple loneliness of spending another night without proper company.

Ayeka was about to close her eyes when she heard a slight shifting downstairs, followed by the distinctive creak of floorboards. She listened more intently, concentrating amid the lingering fog of sleep. Ayeka thought back on the events of the day, and the fact that from the sounds on the floorboards that was Ryoko down there (Ayeka knowing the intermittent sounds the demon-ess made well), and decided that right now she really could not take another flagrant panty-flash from the space pirate.

Ayeka pulled the comforter over her head. "I have created a monster woman," she mumbled.

000

Ryoko exited the down-stairs bathroom of the Masaki house, stopping at the landing of the stairs which led up to her room. In her hand was a single empty bottle of sake that she had just emptied.

She stretched, a silent yawn suddenly coming over her. She breathed deeply, her ample chest still jutting heavenward and inviting for anyone who would see. Alas, Ryoko was certain no one was watching. The cool night air wafted evenly through the first floor of the house, tickling Ryoko's exposed nipples.

She sighed, once more enjoying the still lingering sensations that glowed from within. Her panties were now sticking a bit coldly to her skin, and Ryoko knew that she had most definitely created a stain. Yes, a nice large one on the front. Ryoko reached down to adjust the silky waist-band, enjoying the melding of the material to her skin as she levitated back up the stairs to her loft-room.

When she got back to her futon, Ryoko stopped. She still had the other panties she could wear... she did not have to sleep in these... 'used' panties, she thought with a smirk. That, and they were a bit chilly. She thought on it, and as her fingers played across the ribbons and the silk.. the ones on the sides and the front, and how well they had served her this day, Ryoko decided to keep them on.

They were, after all, hers and if they were damp because of her righteous desires, then does that not make the panties themselves righteous?

Ryoko smirked to herself, phasing down into her covers to continue the fantasy she had already started.

Besides...

"I can throw them at Ayeka tomorrow."

And that made it all worth it.

000

The End.

Author's Afterward:

I apologize for the long development time on this story. Stay tuned for more Panty Sagas in the future!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
